Time Never Stops
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: Kodie-Lynn wants to get out and see things in a new light, while working for Amelia she meets up with Jim in search for Flints trove, this is a rewrite on a wicket movie.
1. Chapter 1

Time Never Stops

Chapter 1

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

**Disclaimer: I don't own treasure planet, only rights i have is to my OC and her history and story. **

_Come fly with me, come fly away with me_

**

* * *

**

Summer time, we wait for it we long for it, and when that warm weather finally comes and the days are longer you're out of school.I have often found myself lose with nothing to do, summer isn't the same anymore, not like when I was a kid, not like when time seems to last forever, but as all of us know time never stop, not for me not for you, especially not when you're hurting inside.

This where I find myself on this bright summers day, sitting by an old oke tree pen in hand sunglasses on top of my head overlooking the ocean I love so much. Drawing is something that I never use to like or be very good at, but after my best friend died last year, I took it up what she uses to love. To tell the truth I'm still not that good, it seems I can draw things while looking, but nothing out of my head like she could. The ocean is what I often draw, sunsets mostly, maybe one day I'll get up early enough to see the sunrise.

So many sail boats this time of year, I use to sail when I was younger, it was fun and passed the summers with friends. Now that's I'm out of school and spending my last summer at home I just want to enjoy all the things I never did growing up. I glanced up at the ocean and tapped my pen on my chin; I can never get the waves quite right. "Drawing again?"

"Please leave" I muttered closing my book, this boy that stood over me was my ex, we have a nasty break up, and he still proceeds to follow me.

"Free world" he answered back just to annoy me.

"Then I'll impose my right of speech, fuck off you dirty bastard."

"Always had a way with words" again with the soft voice to annoy me,

"Only around you, now do you mind I'm in the middle of self discovery"

"Come on, there is nothing out there for you, everyone know space sailing is the new sea" Again with the annoyance, always, always brining up space, and the fleets, and these new worlds that the interstellar space academy discover. Damn them.

"It all started on the sea" I huffed back getting up knowing full well he wasn't going to leave me along.

"But will end in the sky" he whispered back quoting the academies motto.

"Shouldn't you be getting back, if I'm right, like I always am, your classes aren't done yet" I passed him, not meeting his golden hazel eyes and wavy red hair. I will admit he was my first love.

"Free class, your father told me you where here" I swore him,

"Only my father wouldn't kill you" I kept walking I had a new mission now, father must die.

"Kodie-Lynn" I rolled my eyes as he called my name, I really hate being called Kodie-Lynn, Kodie works just fine. "You know I still lo..."

"Just shut up, you stupid liar" I spun around fast this time; I just about had it with him.

"Please, that thing with Lilly was nothing; I don't care about her like I do you" I stared him down this time, and glared hard at him, his eyes, his hair, and his while uniform. His pretty face was in distress; his strong hands were out stretched to me, hoping I would run back to him. "What a loser" I turned form his hands not before seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"Kodie-Lynn."

"Listen Mike, for one it's Kodie, two I saw you and Lilly getting hot and heavy on my bed, and three, fuck off and die" I glance back at him his fist were clenched and there was faint tears in his amazing eyes, god I hate him.

"Good bye Mike, I have to go have a talk with my father" he never stopped me this time and let me run towards the school building. I hate this academy, my father was the general in charge, so I had to live here and I hate every minute of it.

To my luck he was in his office, I didn't knock, I was too pissed. "Dad why in god's name did you tell that piece of garbage where I was?" the door swung shut behind me as the last words left my mouth. I failed to notice his guest.

"Kodie-Lynn watch your mouth and what did I tell you about coming here unannounced?" Dad was in his formal dress, and was stood up ready to kick me out.

"And what did I tell you about telling Mike where I hide, you know what happen, I can give two fu.."

"Kodie-Lynn!"

"Don't Kodie-Lynn me!"

"My My general, your daughter is as lively as I remember" I froze at the voice and smiled, I spun to my left and grinned wide when seeing who was sitting in my dad guest chair drinking tea.

"Captain Amelia, Oh my, if I knew you were I would have combed my hair" I teased while running a hand over my messy bun.

"Oh shut up, you never brush that nest you call hair" she stood now and with her cat graze she glided over to me and patted my head "My my, you haven't grown at all."

I pushed her hand away and smiled "Still 5'3 and strong"

"Ah ham, I know you two are fond of this meeting but Kodie-Lynn me and Captain Amelia have business to discuss." My father cut in, I gave him a side glance that was more a glare and huffed. He was a tall man; over 6', black hair and deep blue eyes that shimmer silver in the sun. He was hansom and was adored by the girls here at the academy. I stuck out my tong.

"Kodie-Lynn.."

"General if I may intervene, Kodie is what 17 now, how about I take her on as a summer intern, it will get her away from the academy and that boy she hates" Captain Amelia grinned at Kodie before looking serious at her father.

"That would keep her out of trouble" He muttered in a thinking way.

"She is a fine sailor, and spacing is not different really"

"Kodie" he looked at me, I shrugged, I have never been on a space voyaged, and really didn't want to , but Captain Amelia has been like a mother to me when I was young when my own mother passed.

"If it gets me out of here and away from that brat; Okay when do I leave"

"That is I what I was discussion with Captain Amelia, a commission has come over my table for a very unusual trip, so I have assigned Captain Amelia on the case. Unfortunately I have no say in the crew that gets hired." He put his head down and though "On second thought"

"Oh come on dad, I have lived at this academy all my life, and you know full well in hand to hand combat I can take down anyone at this place, I even gave you a good go there the other day."

"She has a point General; Kodie has always been more like a man then a woman"

"Hey"

"Okay, settle down, Kodie-Lynn do not get into trouble, you know what I mean; and please watch your mouth, you're mother would kill me she was still alive and heard you speak" I rolled my eyes and waved him off while Amelia chuckled, not before my dad held out his arms. I sighed and ran over to him; in one quick strong movement he scooped me up in his strong arms and hugged me tight. "Go pack, you leave in a hour, I love you"

I hugged into his chest and took in his spicy sent "Love you too, and I'm still mad about you telling Mike where I was"

"He looked sincere and I was hoping you would have hit him since I'm not aloud." I laughed as he let me go; I gave him a kiss on the cheek before dancing over to Amelia.

"So what should I bring?"

"Old clothes, you know a lot about the solar sails and I wanted you up in the rigging, and some nice clothes as well cause you are also going to be spending a lot of time with me. "

"Okay, later dad, I mean General" I smiled and gave him a slut before leaving his office.

* * *

"You know I never thought she go willingly" Amelia smiled at the General and moved towards him in her cat like grase.

"She is like her mother, sailing is her passion and now that she can't sail on the water this year, this will be just as good, in her mind."

"Do you think we she tell her this is her OJQ?"(On Job Qualification) The General sat back down in his office chair.

"No, she will freak out" Amalie laughed "Besides it will be much more fun this way"

"If she does get through this, she will still be the youngest" He smirked this time.

"Ah yeas, like I said she is like her mother."

* * *

Trying to pack was hectic, I had an hour to do it and no idea what where I was going, let's see shorts, t shirts, umm, nice cloths, do I have nice clothes?

I stepped out of my closet with some dress pants and some nice shirts that I didn't even know I had. "I guess this will do" I shrugged and packed them neatly in my suit case, I then followed with a picture of me and my father, following some drawing supplies and my book. Maybe I can find something new to draw, despite how much I don't like spacing I am very curious about their sunsets up there, and maybe I'll get to see a sunrise.

I took in a breath and looked around the room, I smiled when I seeing my sailor tabby bard that my mother gave me the summer before she died. I picked it up and hugged it tight before placing it in my suitcase.

"Can't leave without you"

* * *

"You be careful" My dad stated with another hug before loading me into the space cab, Amelia was right behind me not before giving my dad a salute.

"Don't worry General Kodie is in good hands" and with that she closed the door and told the cad to take us to the space port.

"So where are we going?" I asked as the cad started to move. I really hated these flying cars

"Treasure hunting" she smirked not tell me anymore.

"Interesting, never paged you as a treasure hunter" I pushed hoping she was say more.

"You'll understand why when we get to ship" she held her figure to her lips and nodded towards the driver, whatever we are going to be doing must be dangerous.

"Okay, got it, so Amelia any boyfriends?"

She glared at me "I'll take that as a no"

"So are you going to tell me what happened with Mike?" She pushed knowing it was payback for my stab.

"I would have thought the General would have told you" I sighed looking out the window as we started to ascend to the sky and turned back head back. "He cheated on me, in my bed" I head a snicker "hey this isn't funny" I smacked her in the shoulder.

"Sorry, but your father left that out" she glanced at me thought her cat eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I never told him that part, Mike would have been in front of a firing squad if I did" I laughed a evil laughed at the metal image.

"True, now hold on I know you hate space speed" I glanced at her and sighed.

"Muther fu.."

"Kodie time to get up" I batted away at Amelia. "Kodie-Lynn" I was jerked forward and throw out of the cab on my face.

"What the fuck, Amelia that hurt"

"I would like to say sorry, but you are still as hard as ever to wake up" She spoke with crossed arms and planted feet, the cab drivers lackeys took our lugged to the ship, the RLS Legacy, I gazed at the ship. "Just as beautiful as ever"

"Yes and your first assignment is to check the rigging, now get going" She called with laughter while pulling me up and pushing to towards the brow.

"Come on I just got here" I called back over my shoulder.

"Doesn't matter I have to meet with Mr. Arrow, and look over the crew that was hired, I don't have time to look over the sails before we let go at noon." She waved at me before getting back in the cab. "Please dress accordingly" with that she was gone. I stuck out my tong at her as the cab drove away.

"Dress accordingly, bah" I ran up the brow and jumped on to the deck on the ship, I looked around, it was clean enough, I looked up at the sails. Just like an old fashion sailing vessel back home. At the academy they sail on the sea, I'm very well diverse in these types of solar sails.

I smiled while pulling out my messy bun and flipping my head upside down. I fingered brushed out my hair before flipping it back up and pulling it a low messy bun before running to Amelia's cabin to get changed.

I glided in and opened my suit cased, it didn't take me long to grad my forest green knee cut cotton shorts, that where full of paint and grease, they where even tor in some places, and my black ribbed tan top that was about two sized too big for me. To finish my look I pulled on my father old Legacy hat, my cut of finger less gloves and my steel toe brown work boots, with heave grapes perfect for running around the rigging.

On Amelia desk was a special tool belt just for me, something she must have order before I even came here, she plans well and usually gets what she wants.

I grabbed the tool belt and secured it around my waist before leavening the cabin. It was time to go up in the rigging. From the way she spoke to me on the dock, I believe she wants me as rigging master.

A rigging master is over all in charge of the menace of the ship; he or she works directly under the captain and has almost if not more power then said captain. It's a high ranked position, and very hard to earn, there are many ships that sail without rigging mangers and usually end up in for repairs sooner then they like. Usually one has to spend an extra 3 years at the academy before even becoming an apprenticed before getting the job.

Me, well I'm special and few through the academy, by the age of 10 I had graduated everything beside the specialist class and my OJQ. It was a deal I mead with my father, if I could get through it I wanted to go to a normal school.

You see my mother is from a very old and sort after race. They have the ability to learn anything that they are given in a short time. Our minds are over developed a step over photographable memory. Motor skills, speech, everything was enhanced. Like the drawing, seeing it I can draw it like taking a picture, but pulling it out of my head, now that's a different story.

They're call Atlantiians, form the plant Atlantic. I am half, my father was borne on a ship in space, so spacing is in his blood.

Now all Atlantiians have one special talent, my mother's was music; she could sing like no other and play anything that was put in front of her. Her music was special because it was all natural and not learnt.

But because of these special abilities my mother's peoples where often sold for good money and some even held in breeding camps. My mother was lucky, she met my father when she was still in her teens and they feel in love. To keep me safe my dad took a teaching job at the academy.

When my mother died Amelia stepped in and raised me like her own, all three where friends at the academy and went thought at the same time.

As for me, I also have a special talent, and that is sailing.

I scoured the rigging jumping with inhuman lengths twirling around the shrouds; this is where I love to be, and if only this trip was on the water.

So far the sails where looking good, just minor repairs, small tares here, solar glass cracked nothing out the normal. The rigging itself was in good repair, no frayed lines, no shafting. The pulley system was amazing, the blocks where all new and tested with in the last year. This ship was in fine shape, with a grin I started my way down the rigging, the swung around the booms before doing a flip and landing on the deck, just as the new crew was coming on deck themselves.

"Ah a rigging master" A creature that look like crossbreed between a spider and a scorpion hissed.

I pulled my hat down over my eyes, the only give away from Atlantiian's have, our eyes shimmer gold in the sun, no matter what natural color they are, mine being green like my mothers. I quickly put on my sun glasses before the others come on board.

"Ah rigging maters, not too often ya get one of those; the captain must really respect ya." Stated a large cyborg, his weird fake eyes sizing me up, his metal lag cried out as he walked, it was un need of grease, I hate cyborgs.

"I assure you sir I am more than qualified to do this job"I looked around and took in a breath. "Now men to your stations before the captain arrives!" I knew my job and I knew I have all right to order these sorry bunch of sailors around.

They grumbled and stood around not willing to listen to me, god I hate crews for heir.

"Men to your stations, I believe the rigging mater gave you an order, and you will listen to her like she was the captain or myself!" Mr. Arrow shouted jump starting to the crew, who all fled to their respective stations.

"Bastards" I muttered as Mr. Arrow took a spot next to me.

"Don't worry about them Miss Kodie," I glanced at him and smile

"Not all Mr. Arrow, how have you been, I haven't seen you since you taught that special course two years ago"

"Fine Miss Kodie, how is your father?" His voice was soft but his eyes strong watching the crew.

"Good, still dimwitted though" I laughed not really meaning what I said.

"What a shame" He chuckled back knowing what I meant.

"Where is Amelia?" I wondered just waiting for her to jump me.

"She's aloft" he pointed up, and there she was standing in the crow's nest. I shook my head.

"And they call me special"

In no time the crew was busy bring on supplies, up in the riggings doing their own checks on the sails, tapping the booms making sure there was no hollow crakes; the normal pre sailing routine. Of course I did all this as well, but it is normal for the crew to do their own, they have to know the sails inside and out. I was more for bigger repairs, like giant whiles and tears, and broken solar panels.

I leaned back on the railing while Mr. Arrow called out orders to this dysfunctional crew; I looked up at the sky, I was a little nervous, out of all the sailing have done on the water this will be my fist sail in the fast open space. I smiled and took in the air; maybe this won't be as bad as I heard.

"Wow how cool is this" I removed my eyes form the sky and they fell on a boy around two or three years younger them me, he was looking around the ship lost, behind him was a man in a weird metal space suit, it looks like the older diver suits in my dad's office. They must be the employers.

I never moved some my placed I just watched the boy, and 3 2 1 he banged into the ugly Mr. Air holds, well I'm sure that's not his name, but it has all these air tubes around him, not very slightly.

"Sorry about that I didn't mea.." he was cut short with Mr. Air holds putting up his fist and telling him off in flatula, it told him to _back off and watch it little boy_, how do I know, my other natural talent, languages, I just don't know how but I can understand almost anything that is said to me, and speak it back with no troubles.

The metal space suit gave has now stepped in "Aloud me to handle this" I pushed off the railing interested now, and I believe I know who is in that suit.

Soon he was talking back, noises arm movement, telling him, _sorry about that, my friend here is a little slow please forgive him. _

In replay _Oh sorry about that mate, have a good day_

I blinked and wanted to laugh; now I really know who was under that suit. He turned to the boy and smirked "I'm flaunted in flatula Jim took two years of it in high school" he walked away then and have the thing a formal goodbye salute before spotting Mr. Arrow.

Jim pushed back his hair trying to look cool after say "Flatuala, cool" and following the suit.

I moved as well, I loved it when they get the captain wrong, "Good Morning Captain, everything ship shape?"

Mr. Arrow turned his head slightly and politely said "Ship shape it is sir, but I'm not t he Captain" I kept myself hidden I wanted to watch all of this. "The Captain is aloft" he smiled and moved his open palm hand towards the rigging, Amelia was always dramatic. They both looked up and watch as Amelia ran on the booms, swung on a loos shroud, before doing a full summersault and landing firmly on her heel feet. She was in her blue and golden trimmed formal captain gab. She was now in Captain Amelia mode.

I rolled my eyes, always showing off.

Jim and the good doctor just looked at one another not too sure about her.

Amelia glided to Mr. Arrow and began her rant "Mr. Arrow" he came quick to attention "I have check this measurable ship from stem to stern and as usual" she moved across him in a angry before turning back "its" she gave him a smirked "Spot on" I giggled before giving her a glare, I did all the damn work. "Can you get nothing wrong?"

Mr. Arrow took off his hat gave her a nice head bow "You flatter me captain"

I held my tong as she turned to the doctor, she gave the slay time to have a bit of fun look "Doctor Doppler I presume?"

"A..um.. I.. yes..

She cut him off "Ah, hello can you hear me" she proceeded to band on his glasses facing, the doctor started to fidget.

"I can stop that banging" he was angry now, this was funny, it was hard now to stop form laughing.

"If I may doctor" she grabbed down to a squared part of the suit. "This works so much better when its, right way up and plugged in" she pulled out a cord spun him around and pulled in into his back. I was holding my stomach now.

"Lovely there so go" she mused not hiding her own amusement.

The doctor took of the head piece and turned to her unpleased "If you don't mind I can manage my own pulling" he pulled out the cord and showed it to her.

She blew his off and too his hand "I'm Captain Amalie, late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada nasty business but I won bore you with my scars. " She moved to Mr. Arrow "You have met my first officer Mister Arrow, sterling, touch, dependable brave and true."

"Please Captain"

"Oh shut up Arrow you know I don't mean a word of it" just as the good doctor was going to say something here eyes landed on me and motion me to come over. I did as I was summoned and pushed passed Jim and the doctor and stood next to Amelia and Mr. Arrow where she pointed at me and said "And I would also like to meet my rigging master, Miss Kodie-Lynn Peters, smart, loyal, and a misfit" I glared at her and stuck out my tong.

"Sure give the rock all the pride" I didn't hid my annoyance.

"Oh be quit Kodie, and keep that tong in your mouth or I'll cute it off" She hissed at me in a playful way.

"Yes Mama" at mocked saluted her.

"Ah hum, excuse me I hate to interrupt this lovely banter, but may I intrude to you Jim Hawkins, Jim you see is the boy who found the treasure ma.." Amelia grabbed the doctor's mouth and glared hard at him.

I raised an eye brow, this has gotten more interesting. Jim seemed more interested in his surrounding then what the doctor was saying.

She looked around before letting him go "Please I would a world with you in my stateroom" she pocked his noise before waving all of us to join her, I wonder if I closed my suit case?

Once inside, my suit case was not closed, but in the corner where I left it and all the was showing was my drawing book and my tabby bare, and huff out a sighed while Amelia glared at me, she was a bit of a need freak. She lock the door and started "Doctor" he ears pricked up, she was annoyed "to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew; demonstrate a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic, and l mean that in a very caring way" they were at her desk now, the doctor was not impressed with Amelia's rant.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've.."

"May I see the map please" she cut him off not caring if she offended him or not. The doctor fumbled with his thoughts before motioning Jim to give her the map, Jim shrug "here" he stated tossing her the round ball like this that I assume is the map. She caught with ease and her eye when wide with interest, so where mine, I would love to get a hole of it and look it over. It was gold in color and had strange markings on it, markings I have never seen before but look familiar.

"Hmm. Fascinating" She flicked the map in his hands before moving to the cover were my bag was scattered, she glanced at me before pushing it aside with her foot and opened the wall safe and spoke.

"Mr. Hawkins, in the future you will address me as ''Captain'' or ''Ma'am'' is that clear?" She placed the map in a small chest, a chest gave her last year, and well it was more or less something I "Found" in my father office.

"Ug" he looked away from her.

"Mr. Hawkins!" she stressed looking back at him, doors to the wall safe still opened.

"Yes Ma'am" he sassed back.

"That'll do" she sighed closing the doors and locking them, then proceeded to put the key in her pocket and spoke again "Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And, Doctor, again with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer." I held back my giggles; she shot me a glare knowing I had be just as serious as she was. I had a feeling I was going to be getting that key.

The doctor was a little offended and tried to speak "Captain, l assure you l.."

She rolled her eyes and went for her desk and sat down Arrow went to her right said where I stood next to him "Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible. I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're, how did l describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee." She looked playful as always.

"A ludicrous parcel of drivelling galoots, ma'am" I giggle again, and she let me, she just has the best ways with words.

"There you go poetry" she pointed at them getting a look from the doctor.

"Now, see here.." he started firmly placing his hands on her desk, Amelia rose from her seat and leaned towards him showing she wasn't afraid.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat, tea, cake, the whole shebang but l have a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up." I held in my giggles again and leaned back on my foot.

"Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes down to the galley straight away. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver."

Jim finally caught on to something and his head snapped up "What the cook" Mr. Arrow moved to Jim and pushed them out of Amelia stateroom, when the door she shut she glanced at me.

"Clean up that mess Kodie or I'll have you sleeping down with the crew" She moved and took the key out of her pocket. "And placed this on your chain, as rigging master you have just as much power as me, you answer to me and me alone, and you are more the qualified in fighting skills to take on anyone here." She tossed me the key.

I grabbed it easily and unclasped the silver chain that I always wear. On it was an oval locket; in side was a picture of my mother and my best friend. I placed the key on the chain and then replaced in on my neck and hit it under my shirt.

"Also as rigging master I want you to take Mr. Hawkins for one hour every day and teach him about the sails and the rigging" I nodded my head and started to put my things away so I wouldn't get evicted.

"I also have some clothes that will suit your job, you look like a present in that" she laughed before leaving the room. Not before pointing to a bag on the far said of the room. I rolled my eyes and bounced over the bag and opened it up. Inside was about four different riggers maters uniform. A riggers maters uniform differs from male to female. The female uniform is usually white or black, I have two of each, and a formal one which is a blue and gold one like Amelia's. The uniform itself is three parts, for the whit one it is a black tank top, with a white trimmed in gold jacket. The bottoms where either shorts of pants, I have both. Their where white trimmed in gold as well, the black uniforms where the same all for the tan top was whit and the trim was silver.

I smiled as I held up the jacket; I then quickly took off my ratty cloths and slipped into the perfectly formfitting white uniform. I took my hair out of its low bun and pulled it into a high pony tail, I kept my sunglasses on. I trusted Amelia's words on this crew and I don't want them knowing what runs in my blood.

When I was dressed I fastened my tool belt around my waist and went to the full length mirror and looked myself over. I smiled "I looked like mother" I grabbed my locket and turned form the mirror, much happier them I was a few minutes ago.

"So how do I look?" I mused taking my placed next to Amelia.

"Humm, maybe I had that too fitted" she looked me up and down before turning back.

I glared at her and placed my hands on my hips "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind" she waved me off just as a called was head form the crow's nest.

"We are all clear Captain"

"Well, my friends are we ready to raise this creaking tub?" she glanced back at Mr. Arrow I smiled and gave a thumbs up telling her that I have personally check everything before hand.

"My pleasure, Captain" Mr. Arrow nodded at me as well telling me it was okay to give the order, I spun around and took in a breath "All hands to stations!"

Everyone looked at me, I wanted to so bad take off my sunglasses and glared at them all, but the sun was high and it was show my blood line.

"Smartly now!" I yelled as harsh as I could, they finally got idea and dashed off to their stations. "Really" I muttered running a hand over my head.

"Nice voice" Amelia laughed, I waved her off as Mr. Arrow finished giving off his orders.

"Loose all solar sails!" he called as the crew went up into the riggings, I jumped on the railing and held onto the shroud never letting my eyes off the crew in the rigging, this was also part of my job, making sure everything goes right, and safety. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Jim lost in the mess of the spacers getting ready to let the sails go. I smirked I can't wait to get my hands on him.

Even if he is younger them me, he isn't the bad looking.

I looked back up at the sails as they were let go, the sound of the rope going though the blocks almost soothed me.

The brow was removed and the ship slowly started to life up "Heave up the braces" he called, I noticed Jim looking over the side, in truth this was my first launch and I was kind of excited. The sail started to turn gold as the caught the sun.

"Brace up!"

"Kodie I would get down" Amelia called I smirked and stayed where I was.

"If I do that, the crew will think my a weak rigging master"

"You're right hold on then" she smirked; I then looked to where Jim was too, he was in aw. I watched as the power went down the main mast, telling me it was almost time to leave. Then my body started to feel weight less and my feet came off the railing, this is where I need to shine, this is the rigging masters spot when launching. If I fall over now I well be embarrassed.

"Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity." Amelia called; he gave his pomp's and noises with a salute; before hitting the switch. Everything dropped, I landed back on the railing firmly and stiff, I got some looks form the crew that where watching me, now they knew I was no push over. The only one who had trouble with the landing was the doctor, he crashed face first into the deck, I held in my laughter.

Now the hard part was coming, the sudden power then the engines kick in, I just need to stay where I am. Easier said than done, my dad always said it took him almost a year before her could stand during a launching.

I looked down at Jim; he seems to be fitting in just fine.

Amelia looked down at the doctor and I knew she was holding in her eye roll before looking back at the helmsmen "South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading to one zero zero"

"Aye, Captain, too one zero zero" he stated back turning the helm.

The ship started to turn to the course ordered, I held on to the shroud for dear life, please left me stay put.

"Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please."

Mr. Arrow turned to the pipe and called down "Take her away!"

I gave my body a shake "Hold on Kodie" Amelia laughed.

"Yeah yeah" I muttered back

"Brace yourself doctor" I heard Amelia tell the doctor as tried to regain his posture. He mocked her; I held on and planted my feet as hard into the railing as I could.

"Brace Yourself!" I called out while bending my knees, I looked down at Jim and met his eyes, his widen at me, I do believe this is the first time he has notice I have been here the whole bloody time. Or maybe he thought I was talking to him because he gave me a look, I rolled my eyes, my order was for the crew in the rigging.

The ship rose up and in one jerk of a motion the ship shot forward "wo", the force scared me, but I managed to keep my placed on the railing even if my palm was now bleeding from the metal shroud.

The doctor on the other hand wasn't so luckily he flew back in to the deck head nuts and bolts form his suit flying everywhere, I jumped back of the railing and looked back at him and tried not to giggle. I walked over to the side and looked over, the space port behind us and the wide open sky in front. "What started on the ocean will end in the sky" I whispered in awe at the wonders there was opening up before me.

I ran to one of the shroud as swung myself up into the rigging I landed on one of the many booms and swung my lags over the side where I perched myself and watch the space life fly around us. I have never seen anything so wonderful; maybe just maybe I have been wrong about the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Never Stops

Chapter 2

By:ShadowsOfTheHert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet; I only have rights to Kodie's background, and little additions. **

_Fly with me to a world where no one's ever been before_

* * *

I could see Jim handing onto one of the scramble nets also in aw from the wonders around us.

"This is amazing," I whispered.

"Kodie get down here" Amelia called, I sighed and danced through the rigging before landing next to her at the bridge.

"Yes Captain" I asked as the doctor marvelled at the animals.

"Upon my word an Orcus Galacticus" he ran to the side and peered over the edge he pressed a button on the suit I gave him a weird look when a camera zoomed out and rested itself in form of the doctors face. .

"Okay" I muttered

"Ah doctor I'd stand clear if I were" Amelia started but failed to warm the doctor who got covered in the Orcus Galacticus blow whole discharge, I laughed. Amelia just gave a small ah before a smile; I think she might be forming crush on the good doctor.

"Kodie stop that" she called back to me, I strengthen up and walked over to her

"Sorry but, that was really funny you know" I planed myself next to her and smiled.

"Yes, now, I was very impressed with you during the launch, very steady, nice voice just like your mother" she glance at me.

"Thanks, I didn't want to look like a fool like my father did so many times" I laughed

"True, but.." she was cut off by one of the sailors

"Ah. 'tis a grand day for sailing Captain and look at you, you're as trim and as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat of paint, and rigging master you look a fresh sail full of solar energy on a bright summer day" I just looked at him like he was crazy, what a brown nose.

Amelia rolled her eyes "You can keep that kind of flim-flammery for your spaceport floozies, Silver." I crossed my arms over my chest and gave him a small glare though my glasses, while his little pet thing changed into a mini Amelia and repeated her spaceport floozies, Silver scooped him up after two and hid him under his hat; I held in a chuckle, I just want to hug the little guy. "And you address the rigging master as Ma'am, and you will treat her as you would me"

"You cut me to the quick, Captain l speaks nothing but me heart at all times." I raised an eye brown at him as his hat flew up in the air with a faint "nothing but me heart" I rolled my eyes, that little thing must be a hand full.

"And, by the way, isn't that your cabin boy aimlessly footling about in those shrouds?" He looked over his shoulder and there was Jim climbing around like this place was a playground, he'd knew it if one of those shrouds lets go.

Silver squirmed "Yep, it-oh..." he gave up "A momentary aberration, Cap'n, soon to be addressed. Jimbo!" Silver moved to the boy who looked though the shrouds at Silver, Amelia turned to leave, I stayed and watched, after all, my job is to be on deck.

"Keep an eye on then" she whispered before retreating to her stateroom.

I leaned back on my foot just as silver though a mop and bucket at Jim, I was impressed that he caught them without falling off. Good I really didn't want to have to go to rescue stations.

With a very unimpressed look on his face, he climb down from the shrouds while silver went down into the galley. I jumped on to the railing and looked over the deck, everything looked in order. A Master riggers job can be very boring at time or very heckle; right now I'm just happy everything is going good before I'm woken up in the middle of the night for a broken sail.

Jim looked up at me in wonder; I waved before jumping up into one the booms and climbing up into the rigging. I also have to a post sail inspection after every launch just in case the sudden power damaged the sails.

Jim watched me as I ran across the boom to the center of the sail. I touched it lightly, it was warm like it should be, and if it was hot then that means there is a solar energy malfunction. In other worst there a crack in the main panel.

I pulled out one of my retaliator tools and flashed it up; it tells me how much energy is running thought the sails. I placed it on the sail and let it do its thing. Five minutes later I get the reading; all is good, now just 10 more sail to go. I huffed out, "I hate this part"

10 sails and 2 hours later, I was done, and it was getting dark, that means I can take off these sun glasses soon. Right now I was resting on the lowest boom over looking poor Jim mopping the deck. He was almost done I think.

That's when I notice the crew coming up from supper, damn was it that late all ready. Jim must be hungry.

One of the big and ugly banged into him, I glared, this wasn't going to end well. I looked around more and notice that some of them where in groups, whispering, I really don't like the look of this crew.

Jim seems to notice this as well, I ready myself to jump down just in case. The whispering group quickly straighten up when seeing that Jim was watching them. I crouched down ready to intervene then I saw Mr. Scroop craw down the rigging and right up to Jim. Great I hate that stupid bug, and then before I could jump he had Jim up agents the pilled. "Ah hell" I stated pushing myself off the boom, I grabbed onto a loos rope swung over to the group just as Silver appear pulled Mr. Scroop off Jim, I landed next to them not thrilled.

Silver was the middle of a nice rant

"Mr. Scroop have you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard?" He twisted his claw hard.

"Hey!" I shouted annoyed shoving Jim to one side so I could see.

"What is going on here?" I stated annoyed.

"Nothing" They stated

"What is all this, you know the rules, there will be no brawling on this ship" Me. Arrow cut in, I placed my hands on my hips and looked around the crowd.

"You head him any more of this and I'll have you throw in the brig for the rest of the voyager!" I got looks with a bunch of aye aye ma'am's, they soon scattered not before

"Is that understood Mr. Scroop?" Mr. Arrow called steeling the words out of my mouth.

Silver seem to give him the evil eyes before answering "Transparently" then he was gone, Mr. Arrow nodded at me before leaving as well.

I looked back at the two "I believe he is yours Mr. Silver" I glanced at Jim. "Pick your fights carefully, not stupidly"

"I was fine" he shot back at me

"Fine, I saw the whole thing, you would have been fine if you'd kept your mouth shut" I flung at him annoyed.

"Hey I was..."

"Jimbo, don't back talk to the rigging master, sorry about that ma'am" Silver stated I sighed and took off my sunglasses the sun was set now.

"No worries" I looked at Jim, he seemed lose for words, "Starting tomorrow, for one hour everyday you are going to be in my charge, and before you protest, you will be in the rigging with me. Captains orders" he just looked at me trying to figure me out.

"How old are you?" he finally said, I giggled and turned around.

"Older then you kid, just because I'm sort doesn't mean I'm young" I waved him off before getting ready for bed.

I heard a faint yet stern "Jimbo I gave you a job" I snickered before hopping the railing.

* * *

Jim watch Kodie jumped the railing before going into the Captains quartos "Is she even human?"

"Jimbo!" Silver stressed "Eyes here, answer my question" he stated

"Hey, l was doing it until that bug thing.."

"Belay that! Now, l want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help you if l comes back and it's not done. Morph? Keep an eye on this pup and let me know if there be any more distractions." He stressed the last part his eye drifting towards the place where Kodie left.

Morph grumbled and circled around Jim not before changing his eyes into big ones to keep an eyes on him. Jim sighed out of annoyance. "Great"

* * *

Silver went down into the galley and he was not impressed, "So, we're all here, then" he moved across the galley floor. "Fine now, if you pardon my plain speaking, gentlemen" he moved a crews hair away from his shoulder. "Are you all stark-raving, totally blinking daft?" His metal arm turned into a knife, he angrily welded it around as he yelled.

He was not impressed and eyed his crew as he passed along "After all me finagling getting us hired as an upstanding crew you want to blow the whole mutiny before it's time?"

Mr. Scroop glared back and hissed "The boy was sniffing about"

"You just stick to the plan, you bug-brained twit. As for the boy, I'll run him so ragged he won't have time to think."

* * *

I pulled my hair out of is pony tail and brushed it out, within minutes I had it back up in a messy bun. I grabbed my drawing book and head back out, I wanted to draw the stars that are so cloths.

"Kodie don't be up to late you know.." Amalie stopped me

"I know I won't be long Amelia" I called back; she was at her table plotting out our course for tomorrow. I left then before she could say anymore.

Just like in the sunlight the moonlight has an effect on my blood line as well. But since I am only half it's not the same. For my mother when she entered the moon light her hair would shine silver and change to an almost white color. I on the other hand, my hair will only shin if I'm direct contact with the moonlight and if I stay in it for more than an hour my hair will start to get silver strikes. I have a hat if I stay out longer.

I took in the nice smooth air; I could almost say it was as nice as the ocean's air. I walked over to the edge and looked over; it was so weird not seeing water under me. I shook that off and went to find a place where I could settle in and draw. To my surprise I wasn't the only one out, as I got closer to the galley I could hear voices. I went to the shrouds, I put my book in my mouth as I quickly grabbed onto the shrouds and pulled myself up into the rigging. In no time I was up on one of the booms, I quietly moved across the boom and spotted the voices I heard earlier, it was Jim and Silver. I pitched myself on the boom knowing that they wouldn't see me.

"Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully? Your father's not the teachin' sort.?"

Jim looked away and went on mopping "No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort."

I pulled back a bit, a part of me didn't want to listen anymore, but at the same time I did, I shook my head and leaned back I touched my locket, I wonder what is worst, having a parent die, or having one abandon you?

"Oh; sorry lad" Silver stated eyes down he moved to where Jim was mopping and leaned on the railing as he finished.

Jim shrugged and stopped his mopping "Hey, no big deal, I'm doing just fine" he moved to lean on the railing as well. The boy was not fine.

I watched silver he had thinking and knowing look in his eye "Is that so?" he moved to propped himself on his elbow "Well, since the captain has put you in my charge like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble." Pocked at him

"What"

"From now on I'm not letting you out of me sight." I raised an eye brow and resisted a giggle.

"You can.." he started but got cut off

"You won't so much as eat, sleep or scratch your bum without my say-so." He hit the railing in his excitement, I rolled my eyes this cyborg could be a problem for me.

"Don't do me any favours" Jim stressed back not likening what was going on without his consent.

Silver throw his arm around Jim shoulder "You can be sure of that my lab, you can be sure of that"

Silver then released Jim and went to the galley "See your bright and early Jimbo" he called before descending the stairs to the galley. Jim huffed and leaned back on the railing.

"Yeah whatever" he mumbled while looking up at the sky, the moon hit his head just right and he looked like a lost kid but beautiful at the same time. Before he could move I opened my book and quickly scathed an outline. The moon came out from behind the clouds I didn't mind it, I left my pen fly across the paper and soon I had my outline just in time for Jim to turn his head and spot me.

"Hey" he called, I looked up and closed my book, and with the outline I can finish the picture another time.

"Yo" I waved swimming my lags.

"What are you doing?" he wondered walking towards the boom I was sitting on.

"I'm the rigging master" I smirked before swing upside down, I grabbed a free running road and twirled around it, I slid down the rope and flipped up right before landing on the deck in front of Jim. "It's normal for me to be up in the rigging" I finished standing up and smiling at him.

"Yeah, how long where you up there?"

"No long, I was reading" I gave him a sly grin "Don't forget you have to spend an hour with me every day, Silver can't have you all to himself."

Jim took a step back "You heard all that"

"All of it, don't worry Jim I'll make you into a man" I giggle and slapped him on the back.

"What is with you people, and you how can you fly around the rigging like that?" He pointed at me annoyed.

"It's a talent" I stated with a shrug.

"Talent, for that skill you would have to have gone through the specialist section at the academy." He leaned back on the railing and eyed me. "Did you?"

"No, like I said it's a talent" I smirked at him "And that's what I'll be teaching you how to do"

"Me, up there?" he pointed up not believing me.

I rolled my eyes "Yes up there, no worries I'll give you a life line"

"Are you sure you're human" he asked looking back up at the sky.

"Define human" I stated in a smug voice

He looked back down at me and pointed at my hair "For one hair doesn't change color"

I through my hands to my head "Shit" I swore and pulled my hat out of my pocket and placed it on my head. "Has it been an hour already?"

Jim looked at me shocked "I was kidding" he walked towards me "So your hair changes color then"

"Oh back off" I took a step back

"Ah so you do have a weakness" I glared at him and sighed

"If I tell you what I am you cannot tell a soul, do you understand, I may be a girl but I know at least 5 ways to kill you and make it natural" He raised an eye bro w at me.

"Okay"

"Say you swear" I stressed

He rolled his eyes "I swear"

"Okay" I looked around and walked over to him, I leaned into his ear and whispered "I'm half Atlantiian" he took a step back.

"You're an" I jumped at him and pinned him to the deck, hand over his mouth.

"What did I say" I hissed at him, "No saying it out loud, not talking about it understand!" he nodded, I took my hand away.

"Jees freak out" I got off him and held out my hand.

"Sorry but as you must know, we're a hunted race." He took my hand and let me help him up.

"I know, my mother had a friend that was" I glared at him "Ah, like you"

I sighed "Yeah, I've heard similar stories and they all end up in the same way, but no more on it" I stated looking back at him.

"Yeah, so how old are you?" he asked changing the subject.

I shrugged "Guess"

"16"

I snorted

"18" I giggled

"17" I finished for him.

"And you're a rigging master?" he question

"Call it luck, well I have been sailing since I was 5" he looked at me.

"You mean spacing"

"No sailing, as in, on water" I stated leaning on the rail next to him.

"Sailing, the only place that still does that is the Academy" he looked over at me in shock.

"You're not General Peter's daughter are you?"

"Yeah, that's my dad" I laughed pushing off the railing.

"Then that means you're the youngest to graduate from the academy" he added, I waved him off.

"Just the school part, I have never done the OJQ" I walked away from him a few steps before spinning in a circle. "I just wanted to go to a normal school" I faced him and sighed "Now I wonder if I was right"

"Normal school, at least you got to finish school" he looked up at the sky.

"Your must be under 16" I stated looking at him.

"15" he answered "16 this year" he added eyes still on the sky

"You didn't miss much" I added "School isn't that important like it use to be" I muttered

"You're right" Jim laughed "Look where I am" he pushed off the rail and through his arms in the air.

"True" I stated in a sly way "Tomorrow at 13:00 I wanted you to meet me at the first boom, we'll have our first lesson, stress this to Silver." I pointed up into the rigging.

"Are you serious, that's one of the main.."

"Do I look like I'm kidding" I stressed back, "I know full well what the boom is, if I can get up there you can, and as long as you don't touch two of the power sources at the same time, you have no worried about getting killed."

He looked at me then back up at the boom

"Well then, this is where leave you, I'm tired, and I have a feeling after today I'm going to be too busy to sleep" I turned to leave. "You get some sleep too; Silver is going to work you hard tomorrow"

"Yeah" he muttered "Who's going to kill me first more like it" he whispered as I lifted.

* * *

The next day was great, Silver had Jim over the side of the ship prying off space junk. I hopped up on the railing above where they were "Hey down there" I gave a big wave. They both glanced up at me.

"Well if it isn't the rigging master ma'am" Silver saluted "Looking spray as always"

"Meh" I waved him off "Just wanted to remind Jim about out date at 13:00" I winked at them before jumping off the railing, I smirked while I walked back to the stated room.

* * *

Silver looked at Jim "Date?"

"I have to spend an hour with her every day" He muttered sticking the scraper under one of the space barnacles.

"Ah, interesting, you'll leaned a lot from that sail master" Silver grinned like her knew something Jim didn't.

"Sail Mater?"

"Tis the same as rigging master just a more formal name, now put your back into it!"

* * *

I swung my lags back and forth and looked at my watch, it was now 13:00, I looked down and there was Jim looking up at me with a confused look on his face. "Come on up" I chuckled pushing myself up as so I was standing on the boom. "It's easy" I spun around and did a cartwheel.

"You're crazy" I heard Jim yell up.

"It's a talent" I yelled back leaning on to the mail mast. "Come now I don't have all day"

Jim grumbled and looked around the boom, "How in the worlds" he muttered.

I smiled and looked up into the sails, they were still good so far, but tomorrow I'm going to have to replace the top sail, the power source is mess up, which usually happens to that sail. I hate replacing sails. I looked back down at Jim, he circled the mast not sure how to get up here "Want a hint?" I called down.

He shrugged "Sure"

"Don't look at the odious way" I then pointed to a stray rope and the other boom across from this one, to make the jump you would have to be inhuman, or very creative.

Jim looked at me then the rope, then I could see a though hit him. He went to the far shrouds and climbed up to where he could get on the boom, he carefully made his way to the center, and I took this time to walk to the center on mine. He grabbed for the stray rope and pulled on it making sure it was secure. I raised an eyes brow as he jumped back then swung his body forward, he gained speed and was coming right towards me, now here is the hard part, getting off.

In his speed he swung passed me, I sighed and when he was coming back I grabbed onto his arms and pulled him off the rope, we twirled around but I managed to steady us both. Jim let me go and went to the boom and sat there. "Good idea, bad prosecution" I laughed.

"Are you sure you're human?" he asked again, knowing already what I really was.

"100%" I laughed holding out my hand "Come on, I'm going to show you how the sails work"

* * *

Silver watch the two climb up into the rigging, one with more grace and speed then the other. He knew what she was those sunglasses couldn't always hit the shimmer of gold that dance through her eyes when the sun was high. In truth if he was right then he knew that girl's mother and the last days she walked the worlds.

* * *

"Come on Jim, you're slow" I called grabbing onto another boom and pulling myself up.

"You're inhuman" he breathed out annoyed.

"Like I said..

"Yeah it's a talent" he muttered jumping up to grab onto the boom I was now on. "And I already know how solar sails work I have.."

I held up my hand "These are different yet the same, more power runs through them, and the panels are a little different so you have to fix them different" Jim looked at me then at the sail we were in front of, right now we were standing on the highest boom.

"You're right, this looks different then the stuff I use back home" He touch the sail but soon pulled back "It's hot"

I shrugged "Yea, the top sails always over heats first, I have to changed this one out tomorrow, and I need help" I looked at him and smiled

"And I'm the help" he answered for me.

"Yup, but first you need to learn some things, so first see this line the runs downs the middle" I pointed up and down, he nodded following my finger.

"This is the main power line, because the sails are smaller and thinner up here so is that line, thus why it over hearts faster than the larger thicker sails." I pulled out a white tube and held it up. "This is sail grease, it helps with the cooling down, but this sail will have to come down tomorrow, it was on its way out anyways, these sail usually last about 5 to 10 days without port visits." I opened it up, Jim was watching my every move, I think it was more so, so he wouldn't have to look down.

"Usually you can get about a month out of these sails with good repairs done daily and a great rigging master" I winked at him "But this sail is over a month old and needs to come down" I hand the tub to Jim.

"What?" I pointed at the sail.

"Placed a finger tip spot of grease here" I pointed to the left of the sail where two panels met "here" I moved to the righted of the line "and here" I kneeled down to show him where the power line met with the boom. "This will cool down the sail enough for tomorrow, and what fun, we have to change it while we are under sail" I rolled my eyes "Not fun at all."

"Isn't that dangerous?" He asked while doing what I told him to do.

I slapped him on the back "That's why you are going to help me"

He glared over his shoulder at me "Yay"

Finally when we were back on deck Silver came over and took Jim away "Time to tie some knots" he mused and thought his arms around Jims shoulder. I weaved by before giving Jim a nice wave, he glared at me before leaving with Silver. I went to the stateroom where Amelia was seated at her chart table going over our course.

"How was the sail?" she asked not even blinking form her work.

"Not good, it's going to have to come down tomorrow; you do have an extra one don't you?" I leaned on her desk.

"I have the materials to make a new one" She looked up at me and smiled "Rigging master"

"Oh for the love of god, that's going to take me all day and the most of the night."

"I believe this is your job, so stop complaining about it and get started, you can use Mr. Hawkins if you feel like it" she then shooed me with her hands "And do be quite when you come in tonight, for someone so quite on your feet you're very loud"

I glared at her "You suck" I stuck out my tong at her before leaving the state room.

I walked towards the cargo hold "God give me the power to put up with her" I muttered before pulling out a set of key and unlocking the cargo hold. Only me and the Captain have keys for this hold. This is where all the major supplies are held, like the repair equipment, and the extra sails, or sail parts. These things sell very well in the markets, so naturally they are kept under lock and key.

It takes a good sail master about 12 hours to make a small solar sail, I have 10.

* * *

Lets just say night came before I knew it, and I was just finishing up, I just need to test the power line and then roll up the sail in a why so when I put it up, it will flared out the right way. "This is so stupid" I muttered putting the top of the tester on the bottom of the sail I sighed; this was a two person job.

"Need help?" I turned around and smiled at Jim

"You have no Idea, I have been sweating my skin off trying to get this sail finished in time, could you" I held out the other taster to him. He seems too sighed before taking it from me and walking to the top of the sail.

"Looks like you have done this part before" I stated getting out my meter.

"Yeah, I do the same before I solar surf" I nodded as he placed the taster on the right placed and took a step back, good boy, you do not wanted to be holding on when I press the on button.

"Solar surfing, sounds like fun" I stated turning on the taster, this sends the same amount on solar energy down through the sail like the sun, if the sail is good the meter will glow green, if not then red will show, this takes about 5 minutes.

"It is, but it's not very legal in cretin areas." He shrugged.

"Or under the age of 16" I added grinning at him as my meter turned green "Yes, I rule" I turned off the meter and told Jim to hand me the other tester.

"As long as I have a parents' consent, its fine" he handed me the round black like object.

I glanced up at him as I put my things away "And if you have on a helmet, elbow pads and knee pads." I smirked standing up and looking up at his eyes. "You don't look like the type that would wear those things." I laughed and turned from him.

"True" he muttered "You sure know a lot for someone who has never solar sailed" he question.

I turned my head back "I haven't but the boys at the academy do all the time" He just looked at me, I sighed and turned back around "Come on, help me with this sail, we are going to be putting it up in the morning"

"Yes Ma'am" he mocked,

"Jerk" I spat back in a playful way.

"Hey"

* * *

"Okay Jim you ready?" I called with the sail rope in my hand, Jim was on the other said, in order to do this, you have to disconnect the power line form the sail that is up, then attached the power line from the one that was across the boom, then in one movement this older sail has to come downs and the new go up, that's if everything goes well.

"Ready" he called back hiding his nervous hands.

"Okay, on three" I called taking a step back.

"Yeah" He muttered

"One.. Two" I bent my knees "Three" we both pulled, the old sail fluttered down and stopped just as the weight of the tacks ob the boom cut it, the new sail few up, fanned out perfectly. "Yes" I called "Tie her off" I called tying off my rope with a success smile on my face.

"Now let's get that old sail rolled up and down in the cargo hold" I couldn't stop smiling, this was my fist sail change in space, and I did like I have done it a million times, I guess the teaching methods at the academy work just as good no matter where you sail.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Never Stops

Chapter 3

By:ShadowsOfTheHert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet, I only have rights to Kodie and her story and additions. **

_As we ride the wind and soar as we ride the wind now we are free through open skies _

_Now we are free_

* * *

The next few days seem to fly by; Silver had taken Jim under his wing, from washing the decks, to washing the dishes, then there is him time with me, up in the rigging leaning everything I can through at him. Learning how to climb the rigging fast and safely, and he was learning fast. He was a funny guy when you actually get talking to him.

"Hey Kodie is it okay if I skip today's lesion and go out in the skiff with Silver?" Jim called

I was up in the rigging, about the second boom, so I danced and twirled my way down until I landed in front of him "What was that I didn't hear you?"

"Silver is taking me out in the skiff" He stated

"Oh, cool, and you want to skip our hour" I stated back in a sly way, he backed off.

"Well I don't have.."

"You can go, but I get to go to" I smiled

"Are you sure, your job here is pretty important" He circled around me.

"I can do what I want when I want" I stated while crossing my arms "Now let's go, maybe I'll teach you something"

"This is my area" He called chasing after me.

We got to the long boat hold and Silver was waiting for him, "Ah, rigging master ma'am, are ye goin on a ride?"

"You bet" I answered grabbing on to the rope to help with the launching.

"More the merrier" He stated as the boat let go, the solar sail faired opened and he took off, I looked over at Jim his face fell, I grinned. In no more than minute Silver was back and waved us in. I took Jim hands "Come on" I laughed and pulled him into the skiff.

"Wow, crazy lady" he cried as we landed in the skiff.

"Sail maters usually are" Silver joked before moving away from the ship, when we were a good distance away he looked over at Jim and grinned "Want to try" Jim looked at me, I nodded and shooed him with my hands.

He grinned and looked at Silver, Silver then went over how it worked and where everything was, I took a seat back. This is going to be fun.

Jim took the throttle arms from silver and without warning went full speed, Silver went flying back, so did I, resulting me hitting my head. "God damn" I muttered checking for blood.

"Sorry" Jim Laughed, I rolled my eyes and retook my spot while Jim manoeuvred around this space. Then a comet caught his eyes, I sat up as we went towards it, he ducked into the tail, and rode it like a wave. We weaved around the comet tail dust; I laughed and screamed, this was so much fun. And the dust was like silk on my skin. "Wooo" I yelled as we came out of the tail.

"Amazing" I breathed out as I looked back at the comet.

"Yeah" Jim agreed, at that time I didn't know he was looking at me.

"Well let's take her back in before it gets to dark, and the Captain loses her mind when she can't fine the sails masters." Silver laughed.

"Yeah yeah" I mutter crossing my arms while Jim turned back towards the ship.

We made it back to the ship good enough, we took a hold of the pulling up ropes to bring the skiff back into the ship. Well it was more like Jim and silver have taken a hold of the ropes; I was sitting back and watching. That is until Jim decided to pulled up much on his side, I fell back into Silver

"Hey"

"Oh, ho ho!"

"You having a little trouble there?" Jim grinned while falling back into me and silver.

"Oh, get away from me" Silver laughed

"I will kill you" I hissed pushing him away.

He laughed as did Silver and I, it was like we all somehow connected on this little boat ride. Silver pulled on the rope again while I went to the middle of the skiff to level her out.

"Oh, Jimbo." Silver called while putting the rope through the eye on the side of the skiff. I sat down on the middle seat "lf l could manoeuvre a skiff like that when l was your age they'd be bowing in the streets when l walked by today."

Morph copied with a mini Silver and a "bowing in the streets" and flopped back like silver had done, I giggled at this, I just love the little guy.

Jim pulled his rope though the other eye and flopped back as well and ran his hand though his hair "l don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when l left home." I glanced over at him, from the look on his face and from what he said he truly believe no one carried.

"So you were a delinquent then?" I teased getting a glared a wave off from Jim.

Silver huffed and puffed while whipping the seat off his face, I pushed myself back so I my back was to the railing of the skiff, and I proceeded to kick up my feet. Jim grinned

"But I'm gonna change all that." he stated kicking back and putting his arms on his knees.

I glanced at him

"Are ye now how so?" Silver asked before I could.

"Uh, l got some plans. Gonna make people see me a little different." He was smug in his answer and leaned back, and placed his hands behind his head I rolled my eyes.

"Really now" I question with a smug grin of my own. Then a thought hit me, the map, I touched the key that was hidden under my shirt, were did it lead?

"Really"

"Ooh; sometimes, plans go astray." Silver cut in looking grim and knowing full.

"Not this time" Jim through back at us closing his eyes, I sighed and shook my head, but that map was still on my mind, I totally forgot to ask Amelia where we were going.

"Hmm" Silver looked away, but soon moved his fake lag he was in pain. "Ooh..." he winged and tried to twist a nut with his hand, but fails at it, I went to my tool belt, and then remember I had taken it off before when I got in the skiff. To Silvers luck morph changed into a wrench.

"Oh, thank you, Morphy." He smiled and took a hold of the now Morph wrench and tithed the loose bolt.

"So, uh, how'd that happen anyway?" Jim asked taking his hands down and leaning forward I uncrossed my arms as looked over as well, that question has passed through my mind a few times as well.

Silver looked at his metal arm then at me "Sometimes you give up a few things" he looked over at morph "Chasing a dream" Why he looked over at me, I have no idea, it was like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't get the words out.

"Was it worth it?" Jim asked not seeing the way Silver had looked at me.

Silver laughed and come out of his dream land and moved across the skiff to Jim, "I'm hoping it is Jimbo" he though his arm around him I rolled my eyes as he said "I most surely am." He pulled his hat over his eyes and grinned. I got while Jim leaned his head back on Silvers arm, I placed my hands on my hips

"My don..ah" I didn't even get the words out when the room let up, the ship jerked and I went fly back over the skiff, I managed to grab on just in time because the cargo hold was still opened.

"Kodie are you okay" Jim yelled his head popping over the side.

"Yeah, help please" I called as he grabbed onto my hand and pulled me back into the skiff. "That sucked" I stated while Silver jumped out of the skiff and head for the upper deck.

"You sure you're okay?" Jim rushed out pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah, lets gets go top side" I stated moving to the side of the skiff and jumped out, I landed with grace on the flooring, Jim was right behind me. We moved quickly to catch up with Silver who was almost top side.

"What the devil?" Silver cried while I pushed my way in front of him

"Oh Fuck" I swore when see the fire that was around us.

"Good heavens. The star Pelusa it's gone supernova!" The doctor yelled pulling out his spy glass. I froze, they didn't teach this on the water.

"Evasive actions, Mr. Turnbuckle" Amelia yelled running towards the helm, she looked back at me "Kodie up in the rigging take charge!" I snapped out of my trance.

"All hands to stations!" I yelled running to the main mast the putting on my 5 point harness, unlike the rest of the crew who get life lings I need sometime else, cause I have to run though all the rigging.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow shouted while I climbed up into the shrouds. The crew scattered to the main mast tying their life lings around their waist. I swing up on the main boom and hook on my own line that was at my back, it had a retractor on it, and if I fall it will lock.

The ship took a sharp turn, a cloud of red formed behind up, balls of fire flew though the sky and shook the ship and ripped through the sails, I looked up as one went thought he sail I put up this morning "Oh come on" I yelled while Amelia called out.

"Kodie secure those sails!"

I nodded "Secure all sails!"

"Mr. Arrow keep an eye on Kodie" Amelia yelled knowing I was winging it right now.

"Aye aye Captain"

The crew flew up into the rigging and to their assigned sails, in quick movements the sails started to come down, I hooked on my line and flew up onto another boom, I had to disconnect the main sail. I looked down; one of the crew members was on the space cannon trying to block the blasts of molten rock that was trying to kill us.

I hooked on my line and whipped around the min mast; I grabbed onto the hand holds and planted my feet into the mast I pushed back so I was leaning on my line locking it in placed. I took in a breath, okay here we go, this was dangerous to do while still under sail, and I have to time it just right, because when the last sail come down I had to stop the power intake. If not the ship could blow and we would all die. No pressure right.

I looked up and could see Jim running across the upper boom with speed and grace, I smirked, looks like I did teach him something. I shook my head and pulled out my keys, I put it in to a hidden planned on the mast and unlocked it. Here was the main power switch, black and lowing blue. I breathed out and looked around just one more sail to come down.

Then my heart jump as a stray flam ball hit silvers life line knocking him off the boom, "Silver!" I heard Jim yell running to him and grabbing onto his life line, pulling Silver back up to the boom, I shook my head, as my heart skipped a beat. This was real fear.

Once silver was back up they pulled the sail shut, at that time I flipped the switch cutting the power intake. Then before I could breathe out any relieving sigh I looked behind me and held my breath again, a hug ball of fire, rock, and death was coming right for us. This will kill us, no problem. I closed my eyes and held on to my locket and said a prayer.

I could fee its heat as it came closer to the ship, and where I was, no drought I would be among the first to die very painfully. My dad came into my head; he's going to lose his mind, fist mom, now me. I shook my head as someone else popped in there, strong hands that always seem to help me when I fall, amazing eyes that never seem to lie to me. Again I shook my head looked up at Jim and Silver who where just as shock as I was. He held his arm in front of his face trying to block the heat, I smiled and shook my head it would have been nice to have gotten to know him some more.

Tears came to my eyes as the heat got more intense, then just as I was sure that all was going to end, the heat vanished. I looked at what I thought was my death; it was being pulled back away from the ship. "What the hell?"

"Captain the star" The lookout shouted from the crow's nest.

I looked to where Amelia and the doctor where, her eye was hard and looked in thought while the doctor looked on in panic.

"It's devolving into a black hole!" he yelled loud, I looked back as the helmsmen's cried out Amelia had taken the wheel. Not a good sign. I quickly shut the control panel and swung around the mast, I unhooked my line and ran across the boom, in no time I jumped off and landed next to Amelia.

"Captain let me" I yelled over the winds as the ship started to tilt.

"No, I need you in the sails, now get back up there" she yelled back at me.

"But you need"

"Do not talk back to me Kodie" she hissed straining to keep hold of the helm.

"Amelia!" I stressed just as a wave of energy swapped over us, I took a few steps back and though my hands up in form of my face.

"Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!" Amelia shouted just holding onto the helm, I lowered my arm and swore.

"No, Captain. They're not erratic at all. There'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds followed by the biggest magilla of them all!" The doctor yelled throwing his hands up, and an idea hit me, I looked over at Amelia and she thought the same as me, but she before she got her mouth opened I jumped on the railing.

"Of course! Brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here. Kodie!" she yelled while I swung up into the rigging.

"I know, I yelled" back running to the center of the boom.

"All sails secured, Captain!" Mr. Arrow called, I grinned and looked back at the Captain knowing what she was going to say next.

"Good man! Now release them immediately!"

Mr. Arrow gave her a strange look "Aye Captain" he then looked over to me "Rigging master" I took off my sun glasses and winked at him before placing them on top of my head, I need to have full sighed for this.

"You heard her men, unfurl those sails!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I got smart remarks from the crew but they pulled up their pants and did what they were told. Mr. Arrow tied on his line and climbed up in the rigging as well knowing I would have to switch off on the power supply fast, this was way worst then turning it off.

"Mr. Hawkins make sure all life lines are secured good and tight!" Amelia yelled, I looked down just as I swung myself around the main mast and hooked myself on like before.

"Aye Captain" he called back running towards the line and pulling them tight then he looked up at me in fear, I winked at him and pointed to my nicely secured line. His shoulders relaxed I think I just made his heart stop there for a few seconds. He then looked over his shoulder "Lifelines secured Captain"

I shook my head and unlock the control panel and took hold of the switch and held my breath, this had to go smooth or we all die.

"Very good" she called, I let out my breath, unlike taking down the sail, I have to wait for just the right moment to switch the breaker so the sails will power up at the right him, this will give use the most power and trust.

I looked up, the sails where coming down I took in another breath, "Just count" I muttered and planted my feet firmer on the mast just as another wave hit us, I jerked away and lost my footing "eah!" I screamed as I fell off the mast "Oof" I coughed out as the line locked. I swung back and forth and took in a deep breath. "Damn" I muttered I had to get back up there, I fell about two feet before the line locked and I didn't have time to be here.

"Kodie are you okay?" I hear Jim call.

"No, Get up here and help me!" I yelled down, my shoulders where killing me.

Wasting no time he climbed up the mast to where my line was secured and started to pull me up. In seconds I was up to the boom, Jim then grabbed the back off my called and pulled me up onto the boom. I took in a breath "Thanks" I whispered not looking up, I didn't want him to see my eyes.

"You gave me a heart attack" He called pulling me to my feet.

"Yeah, I do that sometimes, now get down, you can't be up here when I flip the breaker" I stated pushing him back and swinging back to where the panel was, again I planted my feet and grabbed onto the switch.

"Captain the last wave! Here it comes!" The doctor yelled, I looked over at Jim our eyes met and his widened, "Go!" I stressed, he nodded he turned to leave but stopped and turned his head back.

"Are"

"Go" I yelled, giving him a glare with my eyes.

With no word he was gone, and soon was back on deck.

"Hold on to your lifelines, gent! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Amelia yelled as we went into the black nothingness.

"God carry us out of here safely" I whispered as I looked down to see Silver pressing Jim into one of the mast, I sighed out and counted, I could feel it, and it's coming. Darkness surrounded me, I could hear nothing, and we went deeper and deep into the nothingness.

"Kodie, Now" I somehow heard and with a boom of the wave I flipped the switched, the sails filled up with power and in one jerky movement the ship blasted out of the black whole. I could feel the heart of the wave as we sail out of the danger and back out into the open space. I opened my eyes that I didn't even know I had closed as cheers' erupted from all around us.

I laughed and giggle as I closed the panel locked it and swung myself back around and onto the boom, still laughing I ran across the boom and jumped off and did a flip as I landed in front of Jim and Silver. "Are you two going to hug that mast all day" I giggled out.

They pushed off and looked uncomfortable for a moment before I took Jims hands and sung him around in joy.

"That was wonderful" I cried letting him go, he took a few steps back and laughed

"Are you carzy?" he laughed as well, Silver through his arm around Jim's shoulder,

"We're all crazy to have survived that one" he laughed as well.

"Well, l must congratulate you, Mr. Silver, Miss Kodie; it seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines." Amelia stated walking down the bridge stairs.

Jim and Silver laughed. I swung my hands behind my head and smiled wide, I was on a wicket high right now. I almost danced over to Amelia as I stood next to her; she went all Captain on me and took her stance with her hands behind her back. "All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" She called looking around, all went quite, and there was no answer, my heart fell "Mr. Arrow?" she called again.

Then the crew parted and the ugly Mr. Scroop crawled towards us with Arrow hat in his claws, I knew then what he was going to say, and I didn't want to hear it. Arrow was there when my mother died and has always looked out for me when needed.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost. His lifeline was not secured." He held up hat for Amelia, she took it with sad eyes and looked over to Jim, who panicked.

"No, l checked them all" He ran for the mast to check himself and looked on in disbelief ".l-l did, l checked them all, they were secure," he turned back to the captain, "l swear." I looked up at her, I couldn't tell if she believed him or not, but I saw him secure those lines, something as simple as a stray fire ball could have cut his line, or someone else cut it. I glanced at Mr. Scroop he grinned in a way that screams evil, I have a feeling he was that someone.

Amelia hardened her eyes at Jim before running her hands over Mr. Arrows hat "Mr. Arrow was a Ahem. Fine spacer finer than most of us could ever hope to be but he knew the risks, as do we all; resume your posts, we carry on." She turned "Kodie please a word in my state room" she added before going back up the stairs. I glanced at Jim with sad eyes but believing eyes before following Amelia.

* * *

In seconds I was standing before her, she placed Arrows hat on her chart table and looked at me "Your sunglasses are gone" she started taking a seat.

I reach into my pocket and pulled them out, "I need full vision for the task, and its night now no one saw" I stated back in a low voice trying to hide my tears.

"Yes, as you know, Mr. Arrow is gone, that leaves you and me, and you are now my first officer as well as the sails master, understand" She looked me in the eyes, I nodded as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I understand" I choked out, as the full force of what happened hit me, my knees gave out and I hit the floor of her state room.

"Oh Kodie" I didn't know anything and her arms where around me. "Calm down" she whispered hugging into me I could feel her own tears hit my arms. "I'm going to miss him too" she added as we sobbed together.

* * *

I closed the door as Amelia slept, she needed the sleep, and I on the other hand was wide awake. I pulled my hair out of his bun to let it breath. The light space winds brushed though it, it felt nice as it made my head and heart seem to hurt less.

Mr. Arrow was part of my parent's crew when they first left the academy, so was Amelia, they where together right up until my mother died. He was part of my family, like a second father and now he was gone, my own father is going to be quit hurt as well.

I strolled along the railing, hands in my pockets, my white uniform was full of soot, and was singe in some places; I shook my head letting my hair fall behind my back. That's when I spotted Jim sitting up in the shrouds, head down, and lost.

I felt for him, this was not his fault. I pulled my hands out of my pockets and walked towards him, that's when I saw Silver walking towards him as well. I never stopped, Jim was just as must in my charge as his. It was like it was timed because, me and silver got to Jim at the same time. But Silver spoke first.

He leaned on the railing smoking his pipe "It weren't your fault, you know?"

Jim sighed and played with a random rope

"He's right" I cut in, Jim looked down at me but quickly looked away, so Silver went on

"Why, half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss."

Jim through his rope and jumping from the shrouds, with so much ease it made me smile, but he was anything but. "Look don't you get it l screwed up! For two seconds, l thought that maybe, l could do something right, but- Aagh! l just" he was frantic.

"Jim this was out of your control" I blurted in taking a hold of his shoulders "A piece of space junk could have cut the rope for all you know, it has nothing to do with you, I seen you securing those lines." He pushed me off.

"You don't get it, I thought.." he ran his hands though his hair and turned form use, he walked a few steps before stopping "Just forget it" he huffed out head down.

"Jim" I started only to get a hand form Silver who walked towards him.

"Now, you listen to me," Silver took Jim by the shoulder and spun him around "James Hawkins. You got the makings of greatness in ya but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls and when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails and show what you're made of, well, l hope I'm there catching some of the light coming off ya that day." He turned towards the sky and held out his arms. I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest. He said it all.

"Me too" Jim looked back at me, he was choking back tears, I gave him a smile and shook my head "Me too" I said again softer as Jim leaned his head down on Silver chest and let his tears flow. I sighed and shook my head as I watch Silver unsure what to do. He put on arm around him then two

"There, there. Lad, it's all right, Jimbo. It's all right." He tried to sooth; he then looked back at me and pushed Jim back.

"Now, Jim, l, um, l best be getting about my watch and you best be getting some shut-eye." He pushed him towards the sleeping hold; he slowly walked away from us "You took Miss Kodie you've been out in this cold night far too long"

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and sighed "Maybe" I stated as I ran over to Jim, without warming I hugged him from behind "The Captain doesn't balm you" I whispered before dashing off before Jim could realize what happened.

* * *

Silver had watched what Kodie had done, and gave a small eye roll as she ran away, Jim looked back at Silver with a blush on his face before messing up his and hair and running down into the sleeping hold. Silver turned away eyes down as morph flew around his shoulders.

"Getting in too deep here Morphy, next thing ya know, they'll be saying I've gone soft." Morph cuddled into Silver face before chattering in its own language and flying off. Silver rubbed the back of his neck before going back to his watch not knowing someone had watched the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Time Never Stops

Chapter 4

By:ShadowsOfTheHeart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, I only have rights to Kodie and her story and additions. **

_So here we are where time stands still a__nd a perfect moment, it can last forever_

* * *

Morning came fast and I was up well before I wanted to be, "Ah damn" I muttered looking at my white uniforms, they where well dirty, I pulled on my black one and sighed, it was too hot for black. I brushed out my long hair and pulled in a messy bun before pulling out my blue tinted glasses and slipping them on.

"My don't you look nice today" Amelia stated pulling on her coat.

"I have too, first officer now" I muttered strapping on my tool belt.

"You'll be fine" she stated running a brush though her own hair.

"Yeah" I muttered back checking my tools, I had a lot of work to do, so many broken sails.

"LAND HO!" My head jerked up while Amelia was already out of the stated room,

"Hey" I called chasing after her. I flew out of the stated room, she was at the helm looking out over the side, I was soon by her side, and there I saw it, the planet with the two different color rings, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes if you are thinking correctly" she stated in a light laugh, she always gets a kick out of teasing me. "Come on let's get our charts, your sails can wait till we are alongside" she moved back to her statedroom, I took one more look at the planet before following her.

"Come now, get me a blank chart" she ordered pointing to her cabinets, I sighed my job just got harder.

"Yes Ma'am" I mocked moving to the cabinets just as I was there, Jim came busting in slamming the door, he was panic.

"Jim what the hell" I stated a little shocked, the doctor was right behind him, well he was mostly here for her morning coffee. But still.

"Pirates, the crew were pirates" Jim shouted, I froze.

"Pirates are you sure?" I question holding onto my locket where the key to the safe was.

"Yes I heard them, please believe me just look" there was no lies in he's eyes.

"No need I can hear them" Amelia stated going to her gun safe "Kodie" she called holding out her hand.

I pulled out my necklace where the key was, Jim and the doctor looked at me funny I unhooked my chain fast and through the key at Amelia. She caught and quickly opened the safe. "Pirates on my ship I'll see they all hang" She gabbed on her guns and loaded it and handed it to the doctor. "Doctor, familiar with these"

The doctor looked at it and turned it upside down "Oh, I've seen well, I've read" a shot went off just missing Amelia head, I slapped my head.

"Uh, no. No. No, I'm not" he slurred out while I went over to the cabinet and got one of the guns, Amelia got out the map and a rifled just as banging and laughing came at the door.

"Mr. Hawkins! Defend this with your life." She threw him the Map, Morph caught it in mid air,

Jim grabbed onto it "Morph give that back" he pulled it out of his mouth with a pop, I unhooked my tool belt, I need to be able to run.

"Kodie" Amelia called

"Way ahead of you" I called back pulling out my melting knife, I turned it on and stabbed it into the floor, I made a circle big enough for use to fit thought, it cute thought the floor like butter. I then thought the knife aside and tighten my boots. "Let's go" I stated getting up and jumping where I made the circle, I crashed though the floor and did a roll as I hit the deck. I sighed as I looked at my arm, there was a whole in my jacket. "on come on" I stated as Amelia landed next to me, followed by Jim and the ungraceful doctor, who Jim have to pick up off the deck.

"Let's go" Amelia called going towards a set of stairs, it was time to run, she took off and I was right behind her. In no time we flew down the stair and ran down the metal gangplank of the engine room, we then came to a long set of stairs, we flew down them while the doctor tripped down them. Amelia closed the door locket it and destroyed the lock. "To the long boats, quickly" she called I was way ahead of her.

"Jim get the ropes" I called jumping into the boat, Jim was right behind me and to the other side, the doctor was have a hard time getting in, Amelia tripped the switch to opened the hold door.

I sighed and pulled the doctor in while Amelia ran to the boat grabbed on and did a flip in, she landed with firm feet and cocked her weapon, I rolled my eyes, such a show off. "Kodie, Jim get ready to launch" she ordered, me and Jim nodded.

Then our little cute Morphy grabbed onto the map and flew out of the boat, "Morph" Jim yelled as the little guy flew back to the platform, Jim follow and dove across.

"Oh for god sakes" I yelled ducking as the former crew opened fire on us.

"Chew on this, you pus-filled boils" Amelia yelled firing back, I pulled out my own gun and did the same.

"Fuck off and die" I yelled thus getting a look from the doctor. "What?"

He shook his head and stood up where he closed his eyes and aimed, he fire and missed like crazy but hit the over head lights and knocked it on to the platform smashing it and send some of the crew out of the ship and into the space below. "Nice" I stated

"Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia asked shocked

"You know I actually did" he stated back shocked, I laughed while Amelia grabbed the doctor's head and pushed him down out of sighed, she sent me a glare. I shrugged then I heard the motors going the wrong way, I popped my head up and saw Silver smirking by the leaver.

"Oh fuck off" I swore not impressed

"Oh, blast it." Amelia cursed looking up at the cables she looked over at me I nodded.

"Kodie when I say now you shoot out the forward cable I'll take the back one" I nodded and took my placed. That's when I saw Jim chasing Morph around.

"Morph here! Morph!" he called jumping around after Morph who was having the time of his life.

"Morph this isn't a game" I yelled.

Silver only smiled "Morphy, come here." He whistled and patted his knee.

"Morph. Morph. Bring it here".

"Morph, come here. Come here. "

"Come here, boy. Come to your dad".

"Come here, boy. "

"Morph!-Come on!-"

"Morph! "

"Morph, here!-"

"Morphy!-

"Morph"!

Morph flew into a coli of rope, Silver went for it but fell from sudden pain in his fake lag, Jim dove for it and managed to get the map he ran towards us, Silver pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jim, my heart stopped. "JIM HURRY!" I yelled hoping Silver didn't pull that trigger. Jim jumped down to the boat

"Now" Amelia yelled

I sot she sot, the cables let go, so did the boat. We fell, it looked to be clear only for the boat hit the gate on the way down, she tilted, Jim missed the boat and managed to grab onto the railing. We soured into the sky.

"Jim" I called grabbing onto him and pulling him into the boat. "You okay?" I worried as the doctor sat next to us while Amelia opened the sail. He nodded and took his seat.

"Parameters met Hydraulics engaged." She muttered pressing the button and grabbing onto the trouble.

We flew away and just when I thought I could breathe again "Captain! Laser ball at 12o'clock!" The doctor yelled she pulled heavy to the right; I fell into the Jim who wrapped his arms around me with a strong grip.

It didn't work as the ball hit us taking out the sail, Jim held me tight as the shock wave shoot the boat, I glanced at Amelia she held her stomach in pain. We started to fall fast, we hit some kind of tree thing and bounced, then we went through a tree thing and got covered in dust of a sort I coughed as the boat bounced again before flipping upside-down and skidding on the ground, Jim still had his arms tight around me.

It felt like forever before the boat came to a stop, I had my eyes closed, I really don't know if I'm dead or not yet. "Kodie you okay?"Jim asked letting me go.

"Yeah" I muttered while he lifted the boat up turning it over. I had a few scratches on my arms but I was in one piece. I glanced around, the doctor and Amelia where okay as well, thank god, I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

"My goodness that was more fun than ever want to have again." He stated getting up and dusting himself off.

Amelia chuckled "That's not one of my gossamer landings." She boosted getting up "unh!" she hit the ground in pain.

"Captain" The doctor screamed while I jumped up and went to her.

"Amelia are you okay" I took her face in my hands and looked in her eyes. The Doctor and Jim help me get her up.

"Oh, don't fuss." She fell back I held out my arms to her as she waved me off while the doctor straighten her up "Slight bruising that's all; cup of tea, and I'll be right as rain."

"Bullshit" I spat "Let me see" I hissed while she fixed her uniform.

"Language Kodie," I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed, stubborn cat "now Mr. Hawkins, the map if you please." She held out her hand to Jim not before looking at the doctor and squinting first, if I'm right she may have a concussion. Damn woman is always so stubborn.

I looked over to Jim as he pulled out the round gold map and held it up, he sighed out in relief but that relief was soon gone because the map rose up it disassembled then reassembled as Morph, I slapped my forehead, only this would happen to us.

"Morph, Morph where is the map!" Jim stressed while the litter creature circled around Jim laughing. Morph giggle and turned unto the coil of rope then showed the map being out in there, Jim lost it.

"Are you serious, it's back on the ship!" Morph continued to circle around; I looked up and saw the ship.

"Amelia" I stated in a whispered pointed up, she moved her head and glared.

"Stifle that blob and get low, we've got company" she added as the second long boat flew passed, we ducked under our overturned long boat. In a few seconds the intruders were gone. Amelia popped her head out fist before kneeling on her rifle. "We need a more defensible position. Mr. Hawkins, Kodie , scout ahead." She ordered handing her backup pistol to Jim.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" I asked eyeing her; I was more worried about her state of health then anything.

"That should have been a yes captain Kodie" she eyed me back, while Jim took the pistol and gave an "Aye Captain" before grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

I got about two steps when Amelia cried out in pain "Amelia" I whispered and tried to go back, Jim grabbed my arm

"Kodie let them be, she's in good hands" he pulled me into the over brush as the doctor lower Amelia to the ground.

"But I have more training in first aid" I wined back.

"He's a doctor" he stated still pulling me along, when did he get so strong?

"He's not a medical doctor" I spat shaking off his grip and standing my ground.

"Kodie the captain gave us an order" He threw back not impressed with my behaviour,

"I know, but she's part of my family I can't let her get more hurt or lose her" I threw my hands in the air and turned back around. I got two step before Jim grabbed me and spun me back around. His hands where still tight on my arms.

"I'm worried about her too, but we have to do this, we need to find a place to hide or we're all going to end up dead." He was serious and his face was so close to mine, I sighed and gave in.

"Okay, you can let me go, I'm not going to run away" He looked at me the slowly released me from his strong grip, like I said I didn't run back no matter home much I wanted to. "Okay" I stated with a grin.

"Okay" he answered back not before raising his hand to my face

"Jim what are?" I question as her took off my glasses "Jim" I whispered as he turned them around to show me they were bent and cracked, I didn't even notice.

"You could get hurt wearing these" he stated folding down the ear pieces and handing them back to me.

"Yeah" I answered taking in a breath, why the hell was my heart beating so fast for. I took the glasses and put them in my pocket before Jim turned back around

"Come on" he took charge; I sighed and followed him through this wild forest. As we walked alone Morph circled around us laughing giggling, to him this was all a game, oh to have such a carefree life.

It seemed like forever before Jim spoke again "So back there you said Amelia was your family?"

I sighed "She helped raised me when my mother passed" I stated grabbing onto my locked that was hanging free.

"So they were friends?" he wondered throwing his lags over a large root type thing. When on the other side he held out his hand for me, I jumped up onto the root and put my hands on my hips, he took his hand back a shoot his head while I jumped to the other side.

"Yeah they were friends, her, my mother, my father, and Mr. Arrow all went through the academy together, and before me," I grinned " Amelia was the youngest to graduate from the school" Jim looked back at me.

"Mr. Arrow too?" he went all sad on me now.

"Like I said Jim that wasn't your fault, I have a feeling, Scroop cut that line" Jim looked away from me in thought.

"I can see that" He whispered while Morph still circled around laughing.

"Yeah" I stopped as a noise caught my ear; Morph froze and looked scared and whimpered.

"Shhhh, shh" Jim tired to hush him.

Jim looked at me and I nodded and pointed to a bush behind us, Jim pulled out his pistol as I did mine. He waved to me and we both started to move towards the bush slowly but quickly. I crouched down while Jim looked over the blush like flowers.

"AHH" A head popped out, I fell back, and Jim screamed. I pushed myself back up and saw a robot with Jim pinned under him. "Oh, this is fantastic! Carbon-based life form come to rescue me at last, I just want to hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me" I laughed as the robot grouped Jim and held onto him. Jim pushed him off, but it clung back on, this happened a few times before Jim got fed up.

"All right OK Would you just let go of me?" He finally pushed the robot off, then it saw me.

"Ah, another one" he flew towards me; I rolled out of the way as he flew back into the bushes. I jumped up and ran over to Jim and hid behind him.

"What are you doing?" Jim wondered as I ducked behind his wide back.

"Simple, I rather it hug you then me." I laughed as the robot came back out of the bushes a little shook up.

"Wooo" he shook his head then saw Jim "buddy" he called running for Jim, who held out his hand.

"Stop, no more hugging"

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry, it's just I've been marooned for so long l mean, solitude's fine." He put his robot arm around Jim's shoulders I ducked down farther. "Don't get me wrong for heaven's sakes, after a hundred years you go a little nuts! Ha ha ha!" He pushed away from Jim when realizing he was touching him, I let Jim go as well and finally stood up " I'm sorry am l...l am, um...My name is, uh.."

I looked at Jim who shrugged while Morph did a little robot and had a bird pooping out of its head, I chuckled while Jim it the little guy on the head with chuckle of his own, bringing Morph back to normal. The robot kept mottling over his name then his head popped up.

"B.E.N.! Of course, I'm B.E.N. Bioelectronic Navigator" He pointed to his chest where a piece of it fell opened "Oops." He chuckled and replaced it, then looked our way "And you two are?

"I'm Jim"

The robot took his hand and started to shake it like crazy. "Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy"

"It's Jim" he stressed annoyed, I laughed.

The robot let go of Jim hand then turned to me "And you lovely lady"

I chuckled "I'm Kodie" he took my hand more civil and went to kiss it "A pleasure" Jim rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

"Look, we're kind of in a hurry, OK? I got to find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing us." We turned to leave only for the robot jumped in front of us

"Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! l don't like them" I rolled my eyes and pulled Jim alone, BEN walked away from us and to a rock where he sat down and went on his rant some more. "l remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper."

Jims eyes widen and pushed me aside "Wait, wait, wait .You knew Captain Flint?"We went back to the robot; I again rolled my eyes but was interested all the same.

"Flint" I stated then it clicked "Is that why we're here?" I question running over to Jim.

The robot kicked back and went on while I ran over to Jim, "l think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist, and anyway...but l-you let me know when I'm rambling."

"But that means-but wait but then you gotta know about the treasure?" Jim leaned in; I took a hold of Jim's shoulder and pulled him round.

"Waite right there, we're looking for Flint's trove?"

"Yes, didn't the Captain tell you" Jim pushed me off and turned back to the robot.

"Of course she wouldn't," I spat back while the robot was trying to think.

"Treasure?" BEN asked looking at Jim who, brushed off my answer

"Yeah, Flint's trove; you know, loot of a thousand worlds." Jim leaned in while Morph turned into a little treasure chest.

"lt's-well, it's...it's all a little-little-little fuzzy. Wait. l-l r-r-remember. l do. l-treasure!

Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-centroid-centroidof the mechanism.

And there was this big door opening and closing and opening and closing and Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so l helped him." Sparks started to fly out of his head; Jim had a weird look on his face. I was a little angry.

"Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot!" He went crazy.

"hey Ben"

"Ben" I moved in front of Jim and slapped the robot hard.

He came out of his craziness and looked at me and Jim "And you two are?"

Jim pushed my aside again "Wait, wait, wait! What about the treasure?"

"I want to say Larry and Sarah" I rolled my eyes and was ready to kick Jim in the knees.

"The-the centroidof the mechanism, or" Jim started just as the robot cut him off.

"Sorry my memory is what it use to be I've lost my mind. Ha ha! I've lost my mind, I've lost my mind. You haven't found it, have you?" BEN started to frisk Jim who just looked on confused then looked at me for help, I shrugged and just gave him a smirk " Uh, my missing piece? My primary memory circuit?"" BEN pointed to the back of his head.

"Look BEN I really need to find a place to hide, OK? So I'm just gonna be, you know, moving on." Jim looked over at me "Come on Kodie" I crossed my arms and slowly walked over to him I didn't miss the sad look on BEN's face.

"What was that you could have helped?" Jim hissed as I caught up to him.

"You looked like you where having the best time talking about Flints trove" I hissed back annoyed.

"Hey, is this what going on" he went to grab for me, I moved away.

"Please don't touch me" I stated even more annoyed.

"Kodie" Jim started just to be cut off by BEN ranting.

"Oh, uh, so, well, then...l guess, uh...this is good-bye, huh? I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead, l do understand l do Bye-bye." BEN started to roll away; I looked at Jim and Morph who winded I sighed and nodded.

"Look if you're going to come along" Jim started

"You're going to have to stop talking" I finished crossing my arms over my chest.

"Huzzah! Ha ha ha! Oh, this is fantastic! Me and my best buddies are lookin' for a..." he flew across the ground and landed in Jim's arms, I laughed. BEN after realizing what he done looked very uncountable. "A, um... yeah, Being quiet." He zipped him lips.

"And you have to stop touching me" Jim ordered as Ben jumped out of his arms while saying.

"Got it touching and talking"

Jim looked over at me and sighed, I shrugged and chuckled again, "Why doesn't he cling to you" he whispered walking over to me, I huffed and turned away from him.

"Come on you're not still mad" he went to touch me again I pulled away.

"I have my reasons," I snapped back annoyed.

"Kodie I don't know why you're so made, tell me please" Jim stated getting annoyed himself.

"It's not something you should know" I snapped back

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt up this lovers fight but Say, listen, before we go out on our big search...um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?" Ben went over to some down tall grass and pulled them aside, and in the distance you could see a hug mound, perfect for hiding.

I pushed Jim aside "That's perfect I think you just solver our problem, you're going to have to hold it BEN" I stated turned to Jim. "Let's go get Amelia and the doctor."

* * *

It didn't take us long to get back, I had the doctor pick up Amelia, he had her arm in a sling, and it took even less time to get to BEN's place.

"Uh pardon the mess people; you'd think in a hundred years l would've dusted a little more often." Jim held me over the mound to get in while BEN tried to cleaned up, he moved a chest board and some pink bloomers, I raised an eyes brow, why the hell would a robot need bloomers? The doctor carried Amelia over to another mound and placed her down.

"But, you know; when you're batchin' it you tend to, uh, let things go." He tossed the bloomers aside and spotted the doctor and Amelia " Aw, isn't that sweet l find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?" He turned from them and grabbed a try from where, I don't really know, and really don't want to know" How about drinks for the happy couple?" He showed them some cups full of oil, I giggled while the doctor took off his jacket and looked quite affectionately at Amelia.

"We don't drink and we aren't a couple" I sighed and shook my head, they obviously like each other, such an odd match. I also didn't the miss the look Amelia gave him and her non protest, I wonder what they were talking about when me and Jim where away. I glanced at Jim who shrugged.

"Ahem" The doctor cleaner the air "Look at these markings they're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture." He gazed around the room, so did I, he was right I wonder if there are natives still on this planet.

"Mr Hawkins, Kodie, stop anyone who tries to approach. Ohh!" I went to Amelia as she cried in pain.

"Amelia please" I stated while the doctor rolled up his coat and placed it behind her head.

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me stop giving orders for a few milli seconds and lie still." The doctor was gentle with his worlds and placed a hand on hers.

Amelia looked up at him impressed "Very forceful, Doctor. Go on say something else." I rolled my eyes while the doctor gave a small smile.

"Amelia really" I started touching her forehead "No fever" I muttered looking over her arm "I'm going to have to look at that with your shirt off"

"Tish, Kodie I'm fine" She pushed back "And didn't I give you an order" she pushed out annoyed.

"I am your first officer now, you are unable to give orders leaving me in charge" I stressed stirring her down.

"Kodie please don't push her" I glared at the doctor.

"Back off "I hissed, he was taking back and held up his hands in defence.

"Kodie listen I'm going to be fine, it just some small bruising" she stressed giving me her back off eyes, "Now.."

"Hey look! There's some more of your buddies! Hey, fellas we're over here, fellas!" BEN yelled waving his hands around, I ran over and pulled him out of the door way.

"They're not our buddies" I stressed as we got fired upon, Jim quickly fired back.

"Stop wastin' your fire" we heard Silver shouted. I looked at Jim and gave him a cut off sign with my hand. He reloaded as we heard Silver shout.

"Hello up there!"

Jim peeked out over the opening while I gave a shhh or die sign to BEN.

"Jimbo? lf it's all right with the captain I'd like a short word with ya. No tricks, just a little palaver."

We both looked at Amelia "Come to bargain for the map, doubtless; pestilential.. ah" she stressed trying to get up.

"Captain"

"Amelia" I stressed over the doctor, "What did I say" I stressed getting a look from her.

The doctor placed her back while Jim spoke up with a smirk "That means he thinks we still have the map"

I looked over at him. "This is good" I stated with a grin "This is so good"

"Well Kodie what do you think we should do?" Amelia asked with a small smile.

"Pretend like we have it" I stated looking at Jim "And go down to talk" Jim got up to leave "Wait I'm going as well" I added getting a look from Jim.

"He asked for me" He stressed pushing me back "What if they fire on us for not listing" he added in a serious tone.

"I need to ask him something" I stressed back looking at Amelia.

"Kodie don't.. ah" she cried trying to reach for me.

"Captain, stay still" The doctor ordered.

"Listen Jim, I am in charge now, and I am going weather you like it or not" I pushed passed him, I grabbed Amelia rifle as I turned back to leave I slung it over my shoulder. "Are you coming?" I asked annoyed looking back over my shoulder at Jim.

"Jees," he sword but followed anyways.

* * *

We went down the hill towards Silver who met us half way; Morph flew right over to him and cuddled his face.

"Ah, Morphy l wondered where you were off to." I glared at him that's when he notice I was there.

"Oh Kodie, I believe I just wanted Jim"

"You got him, but I'm here for other reasons" I fiddle with the rifle strap.

"Ooh Oh" He took a step back and sat down and rubbed his fake lag "this poor old leg's downright snarky since that game attack we had in the galley." I looked over at Jim who had walked towards Silver, I stayed where I was and crossed my arms over my chest.

Silver chuckled but soon his face fell and he rubbed his hands together "Ahh. Whatever you heard back there at least the part concerning you l didn't mean a word of it. Had that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft they'd have gutted us both." He pulled at his chest, Jim still glared.

Silver moved closer to Jim and leaned down not before looking over his shoulder to see if I had move "Listen to me, if we play out cards right we can both walk away from this richer then kings." Despite his lam efforts to try and keep his voice low, I heard every world.

Jim put his hand to his chin "Yeah?"

Silver chuckled and looked over at me again before going on "If you get me that map, an even portion of the treasure is yours" he hit his shoulder, I glared at him. Silver simply chuckled and held out his hand to Jim while giving me a smug look. I stuck out my tong at him, in a knowing way.

Jim eyes seem to dime as he watched the old cyborg. "Boy you're really something" Jim started turned away from Silver "all that talk of greatness and light coming off my sails" he circled him angry "what a joke" Silver tried to protest but Jim went on. "Well at least your taught me one thing, stick to it right" he came around to face Silver "Well, that's just what I'm gonna do I'm gonna make sure that you never see one drablo on of my treasure!"

Silver eyes went wild "That treasure is owed me, by thunder!"

"Well, try to find it without my map, by thunder!" Jim yelled back just as angry.

"AH you still don't know how to pick your fights do ya boy" Silver stressed offended.

"Now, mark me. Either of ya l don't get that map by dawn tomorrow or so help me, I'll use the ship's cannons to blast ya all to kingdom come!" He turned to leave.

"Silver!" I called running forward before he could leave, he turned back angry.

"What!"

I stopped and glared him down "Elena Morosely"

"What" he looked surprise and took a step back.

"Don't give me that, Dark Lorily" I spat,

"Well I haven't been called that in years" He muttered still with anger in his face.

"That's because you change it when you killed my mother" I hissed pulling off my locket and opening it so he could see. "See her face, you use to be her friend, and you killed her following a dream" I explode.

"I did not kill her!" He spat back

"So you are him then" I closed the locket and turned away from him.

Silver huffed out "Morph, hop to it." Morph didn't move "Now!" Morph jumped and hid behind Jim, I didn't need to run back around to know Silver had left. I started to walk as well.

"Hey Kodie" Jim called running up to me.

"Come on we have to come up with a plan" I stated not turning to him.

"Wait what was that about Silver killing your mother" He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around; I had faint tears in my eyes.

"Now is not the time for that!" I stated pushing him off.

"Yes it is, so tell me" He grabbed onto me and spun me around, again his hand held me tight around my arms.

I sighed knowing I wasn't getting out of this I started my story "10 years ago My mother, Father, Amelia and Mr. Arrow where out on a mission, they were still pretty fresh out of the academy, so wanting to make a name was still high in the air for them" I shrugged him off and started to walk back to the hid out that wasn't so hidden. Jim caught up and walked besides me.

"My mother loved old storied and treasure hunting, as when Flint map fell into her lap one day she was all up for it, and of course the others went alone with her." I took in a breath.

"Back then Silver was known as Dark, he and my mother grew up together, but then went their separate way when she went into the academy. As you can see where he went." We reached the opening to the hid out.

"Silver found out she had the map and tried to use their old friendship to get it from her, needled to say there was a fight and she died." I finished pulling myself up on to the mound of the hideout.

"But how did she die, you said that Silver killed her" Jim stated pulling himself up next to me, the sun was setting now.

"I'm not too sure, but from what I have heard from my father, he said that Silver choose to let her go" I swung my lags over so they were inside the hideout "So he could get the map" I added jumping back inside.

"You give up a few things chasing a dream" Jim repeated following me inside.

"Yeah" I muttered

"Was that why you where mad at me back there?" Jim asked pulling me to one side so the doctor and the Captain didn't know we were back.

"Maybe" I whispered not meeting his eyes

"Listen I'm not like Silver, I would never do anything like that" I took my face in his hand and made my look at him.

"Yeah" I muttered pushing him off "We need to make a plan" I added walking away from him, my heart again was beating like crazy. This boy was having too much of affect on me. I looked back at him and notice sometime the almost seem to shock me, at this moment he wasn't a boy anymore, but a man.


	5. Chapter 5

Time Never Stops

Chapter 5

By:ShadowsOfTheHert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet; I do own Kodie and her additions.**

_Come with me let me lead the way I will be the one that stands beside you_

* * *

I Heard Jim sigh as I walked away, I needed some space from him; this was getting to out of hand. "Gentleman, Kodie, we must stick together and.." Amelia called, I ran to her.

"We must stick together and what!" The doctor stressed taking off his glasses, Amelia looked at him and smile in a weird way.

"Doctor you have the most amazing eyes" I choked back a laughed while the doctor looked scared.

"She's lost her mind" The doctor cried lost for what to do.

"Well you got to help her" Jim stressed

"Dang it, Jim I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I have a doctorate it's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate; you just sit there, and you're useless." He trough his hands in the air

"Doc it's okay, I can help" I stated pushing him to one side, "You boys are going to have to turn around" I stated pushing back Amelia's jacket and looked over her sling.

"It's all right. Yeah, Doc! Jimmy knows exactly how to get out of this; it's just Jimmy has this knowledge of things." BEN stressed "And Kodie just look she can work mericals"

"Boys" I stressed looking over my shoulder, they jumped and turned around. "If I catch anyone peeking I'll gut you myself"

"Okay no looking" BEN stated putting his hand over his eyes and turning around taking the doctor and Jim with him.

I sighed "Okay Amelia be still" I stated pulling up her shirt, her ribs where bruised and possible broken.

"Okay" I stated pulling down her shirt and checking her pulse, it was slow and steady, her complexion was good, there was no signs of shock yet. I looked at her arm next; it wasn't broken but could be fractured.

"Look at me" I ordered as her cat eyes looked into mine

"Concussion" I muttered with a sighed "You guys and turn around now" The doctor was back over in seconds.

"So" he asked worried.

"Her ribs look bad, possibly broken, no signs of shock, but she has a concussion, keep her awake, ask her question and keep her feet elevated at about 45 degrees." He looked at me a little shocked, he looked over my face and something came to him, but he shook it off.

"Okay" he stated and gave me a reassuring smile I gave his shoulder a squeeze before I walked over to Jim, he was looking out the opening looking down, I had missed what he and Ben were talking about.

"Hey" I asked just as BEN was walking away.

"Well, l thinks that Jimmy could use a little quiet time. Heh so I'll just slip out the back door." Me and Jim turned around fast

"Back door?" me and Jim asked at the same time.

"Oh yeah" BEN casually answered walking to a sphere like thing and started to turn it "l get this delightful breeze through here" Me and Jim ran over and helped him turned it over "which l think is important because ventilation among friends" he went on as me and Jim looked down into the "back door", it looked like a metal maze.

"Whoa what is all this stuff?" Jim asked taking the worlds out of my mouth.

BEN leaned on the "back door" "You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet?" he threw his hands in the air and gave a dermatic "Not a clue." I looked at Jim and smiled as I jumped up onto the "back door"

"Hey Doc I think I found a way out of here" I planted one foot on either side of the door like thing.

"No, no. Jim, Kodie, wait the captain ordered us to stay"

"I'm the Captain remember" I called pulling my feet together and falling through, I landed with ease on a metal catwalk and looked around "WOW" Then I heard Jim call

"We'll be back" and Landed next to me, followed by

"Cannonball" we both moved aside as BEN clattered next to us.

"Okay BEN get us out of here" I stated pushing the robot in front of me.

"This way" he waved to us, I looked at Jim and took his hand

"Come on"

* * *

Jim pushed up on a hatch and looked around, I popped up next to him, and looked around, the old crew was asleep just down a hill from us, "So what the plan!" BEN shouted popping up in between me and Jim throwing opened the hatch as well.

Me and Jim grabbed on to him, Jim closed his mouth while I pressed down on his head. "Sh, BEN quite" Jim hushed while Morph giggle around I glared at the blob. I looked around no one moved I nodded at Jim.

"Okay here it is, we sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons and bring back the map." He stressed looking at me from confirmation, I nodded liking the plan.

"That's a good plan l like that plan. The only thing is I'm wondering, how do we get there?" I got off his head and smirked.

"On that" I stated pointing at the long boat

"Oh" I shh him again and pulled myself out of the whole, Jim was right behind me; I looked around and quickly ran to the long boat. I looked around; the boot was tied to a tree tuck and was close to some long branch trees.

"Okay I'm going to go up first and lower the latter" I stated and jumped into the trees before Jim could protest. I pulled myself up into the trees and jumped across the threshold and into the boat. I found the latter and lowered it down to Jim and BEN, while they were climbing up I went over to the sail and quietly undid it and started up the boat up without a sound, Jim hopped in and came over to me.

"Already to go" I stated moving away so he could drive.

"Oh boy" BEN started I quickly glared at him he hushed up fast putting his hand over his mouth, Morph did a min me and did the same, I held in a giggle.

"Okay let's go" Jim stated while I untie the ropes and set off.

* * *

In no time we pulled up the ship, Jim popped his head over the side, I followed suit and looked around, and there was no one in sight. I jumped up and through myself over the side and landed on the deck with ease, Jim followed while BEN tripped and landed on his face. "BEN" I stressed glaring at him.

"Sorry" he muttered.

We went across the deck over to where the entrance to the long boat hold was we went down the stairs. "Okay you stay here wile I get the map"

"Roger, Jimmy I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!" BEN went off before we could stop him.

"BEN" I stressed "Damn it, Jim get the map I'll try to get that stupid robot back" I took after BEN not before getting a "be careful" from Jim.

I took off after BEN who was moving quit fast on his rollers lags. Damn him. I slid on the floor and the alarms started to go off. "BEN!" I stressed appearing in the door way while the robot had the alarm wire in his hands. "You should have waited for me"

"Sorry" He gave me a grin before putting the wire back.

"Get out of the way" I stress pushing the robot aside and looking at the pane and seeing the mess of wires, just great. "I'm going to kill who ever wired this" I slapped my forehand.

"I say we just pull everything" BEN cut in.

"I was thinking that too" I muttered

"How about this one" BEN pulled out a green wire out of the mess, and the lights went out..

"BEN Stop touching things" I stressed in annoyance well he turned his eyes into flashlights.

"Opps, wrong one"

"You'll get wrong one." I stressed as the backup lights kicked in bathing us in red.

"He, what about this one, it has to be cannons" and before I could stop him he pulled out another wire. In seconds we started to life off the deck,

"BEN what did I say" I stressed at him.

"Hehe, back you go you naughty plug!" he stress pushing it back into the panel, he hit the floor right away, I landed on my feet and took in a breath out of annoyance.

"Do not touch anymore wires" I stressed glaring down at him.

"Yea, ma'am"

I shook my head and started pulling out wires, and somehow managed to miss the main ones. "Okay that should do it"

"Ah Kodie" I looked down at BEN he was covered in the wires I pulled out.

"Call it pay back for earlier" I stressed stepping over him.

"Hey wait" he called as I managed to get top side.

"Now where is Jim" I asked looking around.

"Oh there he is" Ben started looking up still covered in the wires. "Laser cannons disconnected Captain Jimmy, sir!" Jim was in the crow's nest, I raised an eye brow not really sure why he was up there. I then hit BEN in the back of the head.

"Hey" he stressed.

I glared at him "I'm the Captain"

* * *

Getting back was easy, I looked at Jim "Give me a boost" I stated

Jim rolled his eyes and put his hand downs and made a cradle I took a few steps back and ran at Jim, in one movement I stepped on his hands, he pushed up sending my flying up into the opening, I grabbed onto the ledge and pulled myself up then I lid flat on my stomach and held out my hand. "Come-on"

Jim grabbed onto my hand in a tight grip, "Ben give him a push" I called as I pulled up, Ben pushed up on Jim feet making easier for me to pull him up. Soon I had Jim up far enough so he could grab onto the railing; he pulled himself up then straddled the opening so he could pulled BEN up.

"You're heavy" Jim stated as he finally got BEN up and out of the whole.

With BEN was out Jim jumped down "Doc! Doc, wake up! I got the map." I followed behind more like bounced I was feeling a little happy again,

"Great work" my happiness faded as Silver came out of the shadows and took the map from Jim.

"Hey" I moved forward but stooped when seeing Amelia and the doc gagged and restrained. Jim grabbed my hand and went to move, the crew surrounded us, one pulled me away from Jim, I spun around and kick him hard in the stomach. The creature dropped hard, I pushed back just as four of the crew restrained Jim.

"Kodie I would calm down" Silver stated pointing him gun at Amelia and the doc, BEN was also restrained, and knife to his neck, not like it would do much to him but still. I dropped my fist and held out my hands. "So are you going to kill me too?" I hissed while he tied up my hands.

"No" he stated pulling the rope tight; he then walked towards Jim while I got pulled back next to Amelia and the Doc.

"You're just like me, Jimbo, ya hates to lose." He looked over the map as he got in Jims face. I struggled with the ropes, but he tired them with no error. Silver then looked at the map and tried to open it, but no matter what he did he could get it open.

"What the devil" he stressed but soon gave up and looked at Jim in a hard way before holding out the map to him. "Open it" he stressed as Jim took the map.

They glared at each other Jim didn't move to opened it; Silver flipped his hand into pistol "I'd get busy" he looked over at us, mostly at me. I glared back daring him to pull the trigger. Amelia shook her head no while the doctor shook yes, I rolled my eyes when the doctor changed him mind, I took at Jim and mouth a no to him, Silver cocked the pistol while Jim looked lost and confused.

Jim sighed and glared at silver as he started to press hidden button on the map then twisted the center and then a sea of blue came out and filled the space. I was wide eyed, I have never seen anything like this before. "Oh, the powers that be. Would you look?" Silver stated as a planet appear before us.

The soon planet disappear and a green line appeared, Silver laughed and went to the opening. "Tie him up and leave him with the others till we-what?" Jim closed the map.

"You want the map you're taking me, too." Jim stated in a serious tone eyeing Silver down.

Silver chuckled "We'll take 'em all"

* * *

After getting roughly thrown into the long boat Jim reopened the Map and we set off, I was seat up front with Jim and Silver, somewhere through all this I got gagged and was not too pleased about it.

As we set off I elbow Jim in the ribs, he cringed and looked at me, I mumbled out something like _get me untied_, but to Jim is sounded like nothing at all.

But he did pulled down the gaga when Silver wasn't looking "What?" he whispered as his soft hands dragged down my cheeks as the gaga came off, I held my breath, this boy was having a weird effect on me. To my unluckilyness Jim didn't remove his hands from the gage when it was down, so they where resting on my shoulders.

I left my breath out and tried to ignore the warmth from his hands. "Untie me, the rope is cutting the circulation off in my hands" I whispered back.

Jim looked over his shoulder at Silver them back at me, "I'll loosen it" he whispered back and replaced my gaga, his finger seemed to linger as he pulled them away and loose my ropes, I could feel the blood rush back into my finger and I sigh a bit at the tingling sensations that soon followed.

"Better?" he asked, I nodded and soon he turned back around Just as Silver looked over at us.

The ride seem to go much more better now that I can feel my hands again. Finally after what felt like a life time we stopped in some dark dank woods, Silver jumped out first, not surprising. I looked at Jim telling him he better not leave me behind, he looked down at Silver and before he jumped out he loosen my ropes even more and whispered "Don't worry" before jumping out with BEN. They soon disappeared into the over growth, I looked over at Amelia and the doc they where ungaged, I sighed, should I wait for Jim or just go myself.

Ah well no point in waiting, I flung off the ropes and pulled down my gag, then in one quick burst of energy I jumped up on the seat "Hey ugly" I called at the creature who had a gun pointed at the Doc and Amelia. He turned and looked at me with shock.

"Hey" he called and wielded his gun at me, I kicked it out of his hand and still in the kick I hit him in the face with my other lag. He flew out of the boat and hit the ground hard. "Nice work Kodie" Amelia called "Now untie us" she ordered feeling better then she was yesterday.

"Yes ma'am" I mocked saluted and proceeded to untie them.

"Kodie if you don't mind me asking but your eyes could you be Atlantiian?" The doc asked looking me over as I pulled off the ropes.

"Half" I answered as the ropes came lose; I sat back and looked up at the sky. "You knew my mother Elena" I stated looking back at him, he sighed.

"Ah yes, Elena was a very wild but smart woman, I remember you as a child, just like her" he laughed.

"Yea, she loved Montressor she had a good friend there, so whenever she could she would visit. I believe her name was Sarah" I moved to the back of the boat and looked over the sail. "We're going to need this" I stated

"Yes I remember, I was friends with her as well" the doc stated "I wasn't sure if it was you until I saw your eyes" he added while I looked over the side of the boat.

"Enough about the past" Amelia cut in "Kodie go after Jim I will get this boat ready and take care of that" She pointed down at the unconscious ex-crew member.

"Okay" I started throwing my lags over the side of the boat and pushing off I landed with ease and waved as I ran off.

I ran the same way that Jim and Silver went, it didn't take me long to find them in front of a huge portal like thing. It kept opening and closing. "A big door opening and closing" I whispered remembering what Ben had said. I watch as Silver got frustrated and started pressing more and more worlds. Finally Jim pushed him out of the way and pressed one that was in the center and another door opened and what looked like what me and Jim ran though earlier appeared.

I ducked behind some plants, I didn't want to be seen, Jim put his hand though the portal then his whole body, followed by silver and the rest of the crew. "WOW" I stated coming out form behind the plant, I ran over to the door like thing and took a breath as I walked though, it tingled a bit as I went though there I saw Jim, Silver and the others who were in too much aw to notice I had walked in. When they vanished to go marvel in the treasure I ran over to Jim and took his shoulder. "Hey" I whispered, he jumped and turned to me read to stick, I pulled back. "Jim" I stress as he stopped and sighed.

"You scared me" he stressed "Is the Captain and the Doc okay?" I nodded while BEN held his head.

"This is all seeming very familiar but I can't remember why"

"BEN, Kodie Come on" Jim stressed pointing to a rundown ship. "We're getting out of here, and we're not leaving empty-handed." He set out towards the ship taking my hand and dragging me along with him. He seems to be taking my hand a lot lately, and I seem to be letting him.

We ran towards the ship and in no time we were there, Jim placed his hand down like a cradle "Come on" he stressed while I put my foot in his hand, he boosted me up, I flew over the side and landed on deck with ease and quickly turned to helped Jim up.

"Do you know what's strange? l can't tell you how frustrating this is, Jimmy, Kodie 'cause there's something just-its nagging at the back of my mind." We pulled BEN on to the ship he tripped and screamed the rolled on the deck.

We both looked to what BEN screamed at "Captain Flint" me and Jim said at the same time.

"ln the flesh! Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs or anything that-that—that resembles flesh" BEN walked towards what was left of Captain Flint "That's not there. And yet it's so odd you know? Remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know but I just can't remember what it was"

BEN ranted on while me and Jim looked over Flint, he was Ugly and from the looks he had to have been here for over a 100 years, the bones where clean and in tack, he never wanted to leave and didn't want anyone else to have his treasure. Then I notice something in Flint's boney hand "Hey Jim look" I pointed while Jim pried it out just as BEN cried out

"Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!"

Jim looked it over then showed it to me I grinned and pointed to BEN "BEN I think I just found your mind" Jim rushed out as we both rushed over to him, I grabbed the back of BEN's head "You know Kodie you hands are very cold" he stated while Jim lined up the missing placed and placed it back on BEN's head.

The piece clicked in placed, his speech slurred, then his eyes went to blue and he placed his hand on his head "Wow, hello".. he looked around "You know, uh, Jimmy Kodie, l was just thinking l was just think" He hopping around with happiness and worry "It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so l could never tell anybody about his booby trap!"

"Booby trap" me and Jim shouted at the same time. A loud crash happen and the place shoot just as me and Jim shouted .

"Speaking of which" BEN stated looking at us.

"Oh for the love of god" I stressed and threw my hands in the air "My does my life always get fucked up"

Jim grabbed on to my shoulders "Kodie calm down, BEN"

"Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite!" BEN rushed out just as a piece of the planet feel into the treasure splitting it, me and Jim ran to the side of the ship and watched as one of the centering lazar went off track and started to tear up the place, I took in a breath. BEN grabbed onto Jims shoulder "Run, Jimmy, Kodie! Run for your lives!"

Jim looked around then turned and ran towards one of the control panels "BEN you go back and help the captain and Doc! If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me. "He slid under the control panel.

"What about me" I stressed pulling him back out. "There is no way in hell I'm leaving you here"

"It's better if they lose" I let his foot go and slapped him across the face "Don't even say it, I can help you here, I know more about how a ship work then you do" Jim rubbed his face and sighed

"Fine stay if you want, BEN get going" he stress pulling himself back under the control panel.

"l am not leaving my buddy Jimmy and my lady Kodie" Jim pushed himself back out and we both glared at the robot. "Unless they look at me like that" he rushed away fast not before saying "Bye, Jim, Kodie" I rolled my eyes and pushed him back under and went forward to look at the mail mast. I hopped over gold and jewels and skidded to the mast, I looked around, the body looks okay, I touch it, knocked on it. This was an older ship so the panel should be deck level. Back in the day there was no rigging master, everyone had a turned to be in charge of the sails, so the panel didn't need to be locked or in a complicated position.

I found the panel the flipped the the main power supply and looked over at Jim "Okay all you need is to get her started and we are gold" Jim nodded and started pressing buttons, I rushed back over to help. "Okay you need to press those in a one two rhythm, then those four times"

He looked at me "How do you know that?" he asked while doing what I told him.

"I remember from the storied my mother use to tell me, about the old ship and how they want the start up to be differed, this was the most common" I stated back as the ship started up and the engines kicked in. "Yes" I stated as we started to lift up.

"You're amazing" Jim stated with a laugh while looking into my eyes.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my messy hair that was out of it bun now and flying around. "No I'm not, its"

"A talent" he whispered taking my face in his hand.

I looked into those strong brown eyes and almost got lost. "Jim I" I pushed him away "someone needs to steer" I pointed at the helm; he chuckled and climbed up there, while I shook my head. He took the wheal and laughed while Morph appeared out of nowhere "We are so out of here Morph"

I chuckled "Ah. Jimbo! Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe?" I spun around as Silver climbed over the side. I glared at him and stood in his way.

"Get back" I stressed grabbing a sword and planting my feet.

"Kodie!" Jim called

"Just keep driving" I shouted back while Silver's eyes went cold.

"Just like you mother" he sighed I never moved "l like you, lass, but I've come too far to let you stand between me and me treasure." I stood my ground.

"So are you going to kill me too?" He stopped and a sudden realization came across his face. He shook it off and just when I thought things couldn't get worst a stray lazar caught the side of the boat, Jim went flying, I went flying so did silver. I didn't know where Jim went at first; I skidded on the metal flooring and somehow stopped myself from going over the side. Jim wasn't so luckily.

"Jim!" I shouted looking around.

"DOWN HERE" he shouted back, I looked over where I stopped and there was Jim, just hanging on.

"JIM!" I cried looking around to somehow help him, there I saw Silver holding onto the treasure ship for dear life, Morph went over a told him what was going on.

"Jimbo" he stated and switched his hand to try and save it both. I ran over but slipped and rolled towards the edged. I put my feet out to stop myself, and saw Jim reaching for Silver. I pushed up as much as I could and ran to them just when the place was started to separated from Jim and Silver. As I ran I watched Jim fall again. "JIM!" I cried as I leaped over the forming whole and skidded on the metal and stopped just short of Silver.

"We have to save him" I cried "Is that treasure more important than his life, a life he only start living, are you going to give up another love one for your dream?" I stressed at him tears falling from my eyes. I looked back at Jim he was just holding on. "DARK!" I shouted and dove for Jim as he fell, I caught his arm, but no one had mine.

"Oh, blast me for a fool!" I heard just as I thought this was the end Silvers hand wrapped around mind and pulled me and Jim to safety. We made it just in time to see the ship of Flint be blown in a million pieces.

"Damn" I muttered as I took a breath in.

"Come on" Jim stressed still holding onto my hand. We rushed back to the portal and hopped out "Silver you gave up." Jim started

"Just a lifelong obsession, Jim, I'll get over it." He then looked at me "And I couldn't make the same mistake twice" He messed up my hair just as the ship appeared "Aloha. Jimmy, Kodie!" Ben called

"Well god damn" I muttered ran my hands though my hair. "God damn"


	6. Chapter 6

Time Never Stops

Chapter 6

By:ShadowsOfTheHert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet; I do own Kodie and her additions.**

_We both saw, the same shooting star we made a wish and here we are together_

* * *

"Hurry people! We got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction" BEN shouted at us.

"Let's go then" I stated as the ship came over to us, Jim lifted me up and partially throw me over the side of the ship I landed on the deck just as Silver and Jim came over. We ran to the bridge "Captain, you dropped from the heavens in the nick of"

Amelia glared over the aide at him "Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver!" she while I pushed passed him and ran to Amelia.

"Are you okay" I stated while she looked me up and down, my hair was singed and my uniform as tore in a few places, but all in all I was in one piece.

"Fine, now take your place first officer" She ordered, I grinned.

"Yes Captain" and went over to stand next to the doc, I looked over my shoulder at Jim and sighed, I missed his hands for some reason.

"You like him" The doc suddenly asked

I jumped and shook my head "Keep steering" I ordered annoyed then just as I thought everything was okay again a rocked slammed into the top sail. The last few feet of the top mast came down and took out of the thrusters.

I slapped my forehead. "Great"

"Missile tail demobilized, Captain! Thrusters at only 30%of capacity" BEN shouted I looked back at Amelia.

"30% ? That means we're" I started

"We'll never clear the planet's explosion in time." The doctor finished.

I held my head in my hands and started to think, come on Kodie, think, then it hit me. "The door" I stated running to the side and looking over, Jim was there as well. "We have to turn around" we both said at the same time. Jim jumped down and ran for the broken trusted I followed suit.

"What?" Amelia stated as I throw myself over the side of the weal house and onto the lower deck.

"There's a portal back there" I shouted as I ran to help Jim.

"Pardon me Jim, Kodie but didn't that portal open onto a raging inferno?" the doctor shouted back at us.

Jim pulled off a piece of metal "Yes, but I'm going to change that" he called back looking over the metal I took it from him and placed it on the deck. "I'm going to open a different door" he added.

"Captain, really, l don't see how this is possible" the doctor started

"Listen to the boy!" "Him" Me and Silver shouted back as Silver ran over to us.

"One minute, twenty-nine seconds till planet's destruction!" BEN shouted, I rolled my eyes,

"Thanks BEN" I muttered as Silver kneeled next to us.

"What do you need, Jim?" Silver asked, I pointed to the thrusters.

"We need to somehow attack that to this" I finished pointing at the metal sheet. Jim nodded trying to attach it with a rope.

"Alright, alright stand back now" He pushed me and Jim aside and his arm turned into a blue flame welder.

"Nice" I muttered thinking that, that arms really is something useful.

"There you go" Silver stated when it was done, we helped put it on the side of the ship, Jim hopped on.

He looked at me and at Silver "OK. Now, no matter what happens keep the ship heading straight for that portal."

"Jim" I started

" Fifty-eight seconds" BEN shouted.

I rolled my eyes out of annoyance before taking in a few deeps breath as Jim eyes went from me to Silver then back to me, "Jim you better come back" I stated hopping up on the railing next to him and before he could do anything I kissed him full on the lips, it was only for a second, before I pulled back and jumped off the railing, Jim looked stunned but shook it off, "Just keep going" was his last words before pushing off the ship and hitting the thrusters.

"Jim" I whispered while Silver turned back towards the Captain.

"Well you heard him get this blasted heap turned 'round!" I ran my hands over my face before runing back up to the bridge.

"Doctor ,head us back to the portal." Amelia stated

"Aye, Captain." He answered not sure about the plan.

"Kodie clam down" Amelia order seeing my increases in breathing.

"Yeah" I muttered running my hands through my hair. In seconds we were turned around and headed for the portal, pieces of rock and the planet where flaying past us, I sighed "There is no why I'm fixing all this"

"Go to the right! The right!l" Amelia shouted as we hit some rocks

"I know, l know! Will you just let me drive?" The doctor yelled back, I rolled my eyes,

"Let me drive" I stress pushing him out of the way "You cool down the captain" I ordered spinning the weal round to the left avoiding the flying derbies.

"Did she just kick me off?" I head the doctor asked Amelia.

"Yes, you might as well take a seat, she is more like her mother then you think" she added annoyed.

"Good" I cried back turning the weal in all kinds of directions.

"Twenty-five seconds" BEN yelled,

I swore. "Come on Jim"

"Seventeen seconds" BEN called out again.

"JIM!" I yelled losing him from my sight.

"7, 6," BEN started as Jim appeared from under the ship, "5,4,3,2" Jim somehow changed the portable just in time, we went through just as the planet exploded behind us. Jim flew along screaming in joy. I let go of the helm and jumped up and down. "YES! We're alive" I cried. Throwing my hands in the air and spinning around.

Jim flew over to Silver and gave a high five "Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him" he laughed as Jim flew over to me I didn't pay any mind to the doc's and Amelia's hugging fest. Jim skidded on the railing and let the improvised thrusters sailor fall over the side, Morph lick his face as his feet hit the deck. I ran over to him and he held out his arms for me, I stopped and slapped him hard. "Don't ever pull some like that again"

He held his face in shock "what is with you? fist you kiss me then you slap.." I stopped him by kissing him again. It was a little longer then the first but just as he was going to put his arms around me I pulled back and touched his face.

"Get use to it" I whispered while taping his cheek with a smile.

His eyes soften and just went I thought he was going to kiss me Amelia cut in. "Sorry to break up this love fest" I pulled away from Jim and blushed so did he "but Jim I must say that was unorthodox, but ludicrously effective. I'd be proud to recommend you to the interstellar academy. They could use a man like you, don't you think Kodie?" She grinned at me, I shrugged and turned form them.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this! Of course, we may down play the life threatening parts." The doctor laughed, I turned back and giggled.

"Oh and Kodie congratulations" Amelia stated, I raised an eye brow at her.

"For what?"

"For passing your On Job Qualification, you are now officially an officer of the fleet" my knees buckled and hit the deck,

"Are you telling me this was my." I stopped and looked around "No wonder my dad didn;t protest more" I started too laughed.

"He suggested it actually" she wave off "and you are now the youngest" she added kneeling down in front of me "Your mother would be proud" she added hugging me. I hugged her back as I heard BEN yelling again

"Jimmy, that was unforgettable! l know you don't like touching but get ready for a hug, big guy, 'cause l gotta hug ya!"

Jim chucked and hug BEN instead and spun him around. "Hey, you hugged me back Oh, l promised myself l wouldn't cry."

I laughed as Amelia pulled back and went to stand next to the doctor who draped an arm around her. I pushed myself up and spun around.

"Officer of the fleet" I heard Jim say as I stopped spinning.

"Yeah, hay what can you say, It's a"

"Talent" he finished with laugh.

"You know now that I'm an office officer I can actually recommend you start at a higher year level, you can be out of the academy within three years or less" He thought about it then looked passed me, I tuned and saw Silver duck into the long boat hold.

"Come on" I stated taking his hand and leading him down to the hold, there we saw Silver untying the last long boat.

"You never quit do you" Jim stated in a light laugh while letting go of my hand and walking over to Silver.

"Ah, Jimbo, Kodie ! Ha ha! l was merely checking to make sure our last long boat was safe and secure." He chuckled and tried to tie it back on but fail. Jim walked over.

"Hmm." He started and look at the knot and sucked really bad. "Well" Jim untied it and fixed it right "that should hold it." He looked at Silver who chuckled again.

"Seems I've taught you too well" I coughed "I mean we" he added while standing up I walked over to them as well, and crossed my arms over my chest.

Jim gave him a sideways glance as Silver spoke "if you don't mind, we'd just as soon avoid prison, little Morphy here, he's a free spirit. Being in a cage, it'd break his heart." He petting Morph, Jim sighed looked at me; I shrugged and pulled the leaver opening the bay door.

Silver looked at us then at me "You know I regret everyday letting your mother go, I always knew if I had let that map go I would have gotten to her in time." He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Here this was hers" he took my hand and placed a gold jewel increased hair pen in my hand, I have seen this before.

"She wore this on her weeding day" I whispered.

"Yes, that was the first gift I ever gave her, and she through it back at me when trying to save me back then" I looked up at him.

"Thank you" I held in my tears, he messed up my hair then gave me a hug.

"No thank you" he whispered before turned to Jim who had untied the long boat at this point.

"What say you ship out with us, lad you and me, Hawkins and Silver full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!" Morph had turned into a captain hat and seated himself on Jims head.

Jim chuckled and looked back at me before answering. "You know, when l got on this boat l would've taken you upon that offer in a second" Jim took off the hat and tickled Morph into changing back then petting him on the head, he looked back at me and went on "but, uh,l met this old cyborg and this crazy rigging master they taught me that I could chart my own course and that's what I'm gonna do."

I laughed and shook my head as Silver spoke "And what do you see of those pals of yours?"

"A future" he answered

Silver chuckled while I leaned on the deck head and crossed my arms as he spoke again "look at ya, glowing like a solar fire. You're something special, Jim, you're gonna rattle the stars, you are." They both choked up Silver held out his arms to Jim. Jim hugged him shearing a father and son like moment, it last a few second before Silver pulled back and coughed.

"Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine" He stated turning away from Jim and cleaning his eyes, I shook my head and pushed off the wall. Morph started to cry and turned into a pebbled of water.

"Oh, hey, Morph I'll see ya around, OK?" Jim soothed the blob,

"See ya around" Morph coppiced and cried before licking Jim on the cheek, he then flew over to me and did the same.

"Ah, Morphy" I giggle and petted his head before he flew over to Silver, I walked over and stood next to Jim, he took my hand.

Morphy sadly cuddle into Silvers hand Silver then looked at us then to Morph "Morphy, l got a job for ya. l need you to keep an eye on these here pups. Will ya do me that little favor?" Silver coked up again and let Morph go; Morph gave him a salute before he cuddle his face before flying over to us he cuddle mine and Jims faces.

"Aww, I just love you" I stated as Morph licked my face

"Love you" he copied.

Silver jumped into the long boat and started to lower her down but called up "Oh one more thing" he reached into his pocket and though some gold and jewels up to Jim, who let go of my hand to catch them "This is for your dear mother to rebuild that inn of hers." He grinned as Jim shook his head.

"Stay out of trouble" Jim started

"Ya old scalawag " I finished with a laugh

Silver took off his hat and laughed as well "Why, Jimbo, Kodie when have l ever done otherwise?" The long boat dropped out of the ship and he laughed as he flew away.

I looked at Jim "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"I think so" He laughed "After all, officer," he laughed and picked me up around the waist " When I can I will be a captain sooner than you think" He spun me around making me laugh.

"Not before me you won't" I chuckled as I pushed out of his grip and ran away.

"Oh really, get back here"

In no time we where docket and ready to leave, I put on my formal officer uniform that Amelia have brought along for this moment. It was whit and trimmed in gold, I pulled my hair in a pony tail and looked at myself in the mirror, and my dad is going to freak. Daddy dream come true, and I don't hate it like I first thought I would.

"Kodie it's times to go" Amelia called as I grabbed my suit case and wheeled it out of stateroom. Jim was waiting for me and held out his hand.

"Looking good" he stated while I took his hand, I was going to meet his mother, a former friend of my own, when me and Jim got talking last night I had told him everything about my mother and her friend, and we then realized we had meet a few times as kids.

Crazy right.

"I'm nervous" I stated as we went to the brow.

"Don't worry" he stated

"Okay" we went down the brow and Jim pointed to a lost looking woman in the crowd, I took in a breath as we rushed over to her.

Jim stopped short of her and touch her shoulder with warmth as she turned around, she didn't even get to be shock as Jim hugged her tight; when her shock kicked in she hugged her son back and laughed. Morph went in-between them she pulled back a little shock but soon Morph cuddled into her making her smile and at ease.

Jim then pulled back as well and said "Mom, I want you to meet Kodie-Lynn Peters, she Elena's"

"Daughter" she cried Jim didn't even get the words out; Sarah slapped her hand on her mouth and ran to me he hugged me and cried. "You looked just like your mother" she pulled back and looked me over. "Look at you, all grown up, and an officer of the fleet" she hugged me again.

"Thank you" I whispered "Thank you"


	7. Epilogue

Time Never Stops

Epilogue

By:ShadowsOfTheHert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet; I do own Kodie and her additions.**

_Come fly with me to a place where love has never been before and you know. _

_That it's only you and me_

* * *

Three years passed so fast, went I got back to the academy my dad handed me my official officer ranks. I then told him about Jim and that happened on the ship, my dad agreed that Jim would start at the senior level to graduate in three years also the pass voyaged would count as his OJQ. I took a three years specialist course for navigations.

Over those three years me and Jim became much closer, and was vote best couple at the spring formal.

As for Mike, as much as he tried to make Jim's life at the academy horrible, I made his much worst.

My dad took a real good liking to Jim and helped him though some tough days. As for Amelia and the doctor, will they had a wedding last summer and was now sporting three cut kids. That was a match I never thought would happen.

So now I was saying goodbye to Jim, he was going back home to show off his new uniform, he was now an official officer as well, and was getting ready to leave to help his mother with the grand reopening of the bimbo INN. "Are you sure you can't come?" he asked again, Jim was now 19, I was 20 almost 21, and he was even more hansom then before.

"I can't my classes don't end till next week, ah I really would like to see your mother again" I answered taking his hands. "Don't worry as soon as classes are done I'll visit." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Come now" My father called I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Jim.

"Not cool dad" I called as he walked towards us.

"You two are in uniform" he stated stepping between me and Jim.

"Yeah Yeah" I stated waving him off.

"Let's go Jim you'll be late" My dad stated pointing towards the cab.

"Yes sir" he saluted not before giving me a quick peck on the cheek before running off.

"It's a good thing I like him" My dad stated with a laugh "Now come on, we also have to get going"

I grinned and head back to the school building, I was going to surprise Jim at the opening tonight.

* * *

I somehow got to the Inn before him; Sarah rushed me into one the rooms and started fussing over dress my hair and my dad. "John get out" she rushed out "I need to get her dressed "she added pushing my dad out of the room.

"Really, he did the same thing on your mothers weeding day" she laughed.

"He did that when I went to the prom last year, Amelia had to kick him out then too" I joked as Sarah helped me into my dress, it was navy blue and shimmered in the light, it had a sweet heart neck line and went tight in my waist and flow in a A line to the floor.

She zipped it up and spun me around so she could get a good look at the dress on me. "You look wonderful, now sit so I can do something with that hair of yours" I did as I was told as pulled my hair out of its usual pony tie, it feel down my back, it reaches just above my bum.

"Can you put this in" I asked holding up my mother air pen." Sarah took it and smiled.

"Where did you get this?"

"An old friend" I answered while his started to bush my hair.

* * *

As the guest arrived I waited up in the room overlooking what was going on outside, Sarah waved up to me, and Jim was running late. I sighed as more guests arrived and soon they were cutting the ribbon and letting everyone inside. The sun was setting now and I pulled on my heels, I could see a cop car pulling up in the distance. My dad was already down at the party, he had told Jim beforehand that he was going to be there, just not me.

I went to the stair and took in a breath, I never do dress up often, but when I do I have been told I clean up really nice. I looked over the railing at the doors burst open, two robot cops stood there, I rolled my eyes as they stepped aside and Jim walked in looking good in his uniform.

I sighed as his mother rushed over to him; Morph turned into a metal and placed himself on Jim's chest. I started down the stairs as the music started and my dad shook his hand. My dad went out his way to block me from Jim's view. As I got closer I could hear them talking.

"It's too bad Kodie couldn't be here" I heard my dad say.

"Yeah, but she has her classes" he stated with annoyance. "But I would have loved to see her in a dress this time, god at the formal she went out of way to wear her formal specialist academy uniform because she thought it looked cool" he added.

"Oh really" I stated pushing my dad a side and placing my hands on my hips. "How does this look" I added spinning around with a giggle.

Jim's jaw dropped and eyes his eyes wide. "When did you" he stopped and looked annoyed "You, planned this" he started "lying to me" he added before laughing and taking me in his arms.

"I want to surprise you" I laughed pulling out of his arms and spinning around again "Surprise" I laughed again as the music started and he took my arm.

"Shall we" he pulled me to the dance floor.

"We shall" I added as we dance though an archway of the guest, he spun me as we got to the end. I laughed as he took my waist, soon my dad and Sarah came down the center, Amelia and the doctor gave a little show.

"Hey Kodie" he asked as we dance in a slow way not really going with the upbeat music.

"Yeah?" I wondered as he placed his forehead down on mine.

"Would you freak out if I asked you to marry me?" he whispered looking into my eyes.

I pushed him away and spun out and grinned "No," he spun me back in and held on to me tight.

"Then?" he wondered

"You have to ask my father" I joked messing up his hair.

"Already did" he stated kissing me, I laughed and pulled away.

"Well then" I pushed away from him and ran to the center of the room and through up my arms, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "IT"S A YES!" I yelled getting confused looks from the crowd.

Jim laughed and ran to me, he scooped up me and spun my around still laughing.

"Wait, wite what is all this?" Amelia asked stepping forwards with her arms crossed.

Jim stopped spinning me while I yelled "I'm getting married!" I kissed Jim full on the lips and pulled back before he knew what hit him. The crowd cheered and Sarah and my dad came running over. Jim put me down and pulled out and beautiful simple ring and placed it on my finger. He kissed my hand and hugged me.

But all was lost when my dad pulled us apart he looked between us, I shrugged "We're not in uniform" My dad burst out laughing and shook Jim hand.

"Way to go Jim, you can call me dad if you like" Jim smiled while Sarah hugged into me. I laughed and then through my other arm around Jim and my Dad. The doctor then swooped in and a took a picture.

I placed the picture of my engagement on my chart table before running out, I took in the air as we sailed alone the open space. "Captain the sails are repaired" called my sails master, I nodded and went to my fist officer.

"So you up for this?" I asked with a grin.

"Of course Captaiin" He grinned throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey you two" called an old friend.

"Yeah yeah" I stated pushing off my husband's arms not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I saw that!" Amelia called.

I laughed and looked at Jim "This is going to be a fun sailing around the universe"

"Of course, with you by my side, and our friends" he looked around, BEN was crunching numbers Amelia and the doc played with their two years old kids, my dad was up in the rigging training the sails maters, an old friend I went thought the academy with, and of course Sarah was sitting on deck enjoying the sun.

"Yeah" I leaned on his shoulder "I'm, the Captain remember" I teased and ran from him.

"Kodie" he stressed rushing after me.

"Stop it you two!" I heard my dad yell. I laughed I pulled myself up into the rigging and swung around the main mast, having the time of my life.

Five years ago when I was sitting at that ocean view hill I never would have guessed in my wildest dreams that would have ended up here captain of my own ship, married and surrounded by my closed friends.

"Got you" Jim pulled me back into him arms as we reach the crow's nest. "Who's captain now?"

I slide my eyes at him before giving him a loving foursfull kiss before I pulled back grinned before saying "Me" and kissed him again.

_Come fly with me to a place where love has never been before And you know it'll just be you and me_

The End


End file.
